A Pirate's Heart
by Alcandre
Summary: Captain Emma Swan is said to be the most vicious pirate of the seas. She doesn't hesitate to attack Royal Navy ships. But when a young boy comes to her for help, she will stop at nothing to make sure he and his mother are safe. AU SwanQueen (with other pairings later)
1. Chapter 1

A new story. One filled with action, adventure, and of course…love! I will continue to write for "This Changes Everything" but I needed to write something with less fluff for a little. Haha.

This is AU, meaning the show…it didn't happen. In fact, this is so AU it would be called uber in the Xena-verse. So, most that you know about our favorite characters, it never happened. So, if someone seems OOC, don't worry, there is a reason for it.

Back story for the characters are coming. But it'll be slow. But no worries, you'll understand more as you read.

I don't own OUAT.

Thanks to Laura. As per usual!

* * *

The majestic ship gently glided through the water, gracefully cutting through the ocean like a hot knife through butter. The port town ahead of the ship bustled with activity as sailors scrambled to prepare to dock the ship.

The captain stood at the rail, studying the small town they were nearing. It was quaint and full of interesting people, providing entertainment for the captain and the crew. It didn't, however, have many bars. But with a name like Storybrooke, one wouldn't expect too many in the first place.

"How long are we staying?"

The captain looked over at the first mate and then back at Storybrooke. "A couple of days at most. The Royal Navy is out looking for us so we need to try to keep ahead of them."

The first mate nodded. It was just as well. None of the crew had family in Storybrooke anymore. That was the reason why most of them left in the first place.

"Alright," the captain said loudly, getting the crew's attention. "Have fun tonight. Spend your shares wisely." A chuckle went through the crew at that. "Or not. But whatever you do, don't get arrested. I'm not looking to spend my night rescuing any of you."

"Emma!" her first mate chastised.

"What?" the captain asked with a smirk. "I don't! I plan to spend the night in _The Rabbit Hole_ drowning my sorrows in rum."

Her first mate rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I swear, Emma. You need a lover or a social life of some kind."

Emma snorted. "I have a social life. You and the crew keep me on my toes."

"Please, like Snow could keep anyone on their toes," the helmsman shouted.

"Red!" Snow (nicknamed for her pale white skin) shouted. "Don't make me come up there!"

Red laughed, her white teeth gleaming. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and smirked. The red bandanna that was her trademark kept her hair out of her face but she loved the effect throwing her hair over her shoulder had.

Emma grinned at Snow and eyed the sword on the woman's left hip and the pistol on the other.

"Aye, Ruby," Emma shouted. "You don't want little Miss Snow to beat you up."

Snow crossed her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to snap back at Emma when two arms wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and grinned when she noticed her lover, nicknamed Charming because of his charming personality even when looting.

"Emma," the blonde man said with a grin. "Don't tease her. She knows your weakness."

The blonde captain laughed and grabbed her coat that was draped over a barrel. Its red color was one of the things that made her stand out. She was known as one of the most vicious pirates sailing the sea. But while she attacked Royal Navy ships as if she were the devil himself, she never touched freelance ships. And her crew was the only group of people that knew why.

The ship finally docked and the crew bounded down the gangplank, excited for a couple of days on land.

"Red!" Emma shouted as she followed the crew.

The brunette looked over at her captain from the galley door.

"Tell Granny to get better food than she did last time."

"I heard that," a voice said from behind Red. An older woman appeared, her hands on her hips. "And if you're smart, you'll be careful how you talk about the woman who cooks your food."

Emma just grinned and threw a wink at the two women. "Hurry up, ladies. We only have a little while to relax before we go back out to the open sea!" She swaggered down the gangplank with Red and Granny's laughter following her.

It was nice to be on solid ground for a little. But she hated Storybrooke. Too many memories. Too much pain. But it was a safe haven for them. The town wasn't owned by the Navy. So she and her crew weren't as high on the wanted list here. But she still had to be careful. The Royal Dogs had eyes everywhere. And her head was worth way too many pieces of silver for her to let her guard down completely.

She hadn't gotten far out of the harbor when a small figure ran into her legs. She muttered a curse and stumbled back, her green eyes studying whoever ran into her.

It was a small boy, his brown hair was mussed as if he had been running and his nice upper-class clothes were disheveled and dirtied.

Emma grabbed the boy by the shoulders and glanced over him, looking for injuries. "Whoa, kid," she said softly. "You okay?"

He just nodded, his eyes growing wide.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You seem kinda dazed."

"Are you Captain Swan?" he asked, his voice soft and full of awe.

She smirked and stood straighter. "The one and only."

"Wow!" he muttered. "I was hoping you would dock today."

"Really?" She put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"I need you to rescue my mom and I."

Emma Swan, the ruthless pirate that had killed many, felt her mouth fall open. "Wait…what?"

"I need you to take my mom and me away from Storybrooke."

"Kid, we aren't a passenger ship. I'm a pirate. I kill people."

"Only people of the Royal Navy."

"But people, none-the-less."

"Well, the people we're running from are pretty important to the Royal Navy."

Emma felt her interest peak but she refused to let it show on her face. "Who?"

"Cora Mills."

If Emma had been drinking, it would have been spit out of her mouth in no time flat. Thankfully, no liquids were involved so the kid stayed dry.

"Cora," Emma whispered. She blinked. "Why do you and your mom need rescuing from her."

"She's my grandmother."

Again, it's a very good thing liquids were not involved.

"She horrible to my mom and is actually trying to marry her off to a man very close to the king."

"How is she horrible to your mom?"

"She killed her fiancée right in front of her, for one."

And Emma's heart broke. She knew what that was like. She knew what it was like to lose everything you loved. A piece of Royal Navy scum had taken everything from her and started the legacy of Captain Swan.

"You have until sundown, kid," Emma stated, making eye contact with the boy. "What's your name?"

"Henry."

"Alright, Henry. Get your mom and yourself back here by sundown. I have to gather the crew."

The smile that spread across Henry's face lit up the day and Emma's soul. She smiled back and watched him scamper off. She then sighed. She was dreading having to tell her crew that they were leaving earlier than expected.

* * *

Emma slowly climbed the stairs to the inn, heading towards her first mate's usual room. She was dreading this meeting the most. Granny and Red were okay with leaving, as long as they got their food supplies before they left. Most of the rest of the crew were at the pub. All Emma had to do was tell Grumpy to have everyone back at the ship by sundown as sober as possible and he would get it done. Grumbling would be involved but everyone would be there.

Now she was doing the hard part. Whenever the ship docked, be it in Storybrooke or elsewhere, Snow and Charming went to the nearest inn for "alone time". Emma still chuckled when Snow refused to use any other term but that.

As she reached the door numbered 119, she took a fortifying breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered as she gave a quick knock.

The growled "what" that came from the other side of the door surprised the blonde, mainly because it came from Snow and not Charming.

"It's Emma," the captain said meekly.

The door was suddenly thrown open, revealing Emma's best friend with a scowl across her face and a large shirt (obviously Charming's) being the only thing to cover her.

"Really, Emma? You know this is our only time to be completely alone."

"I know," Emma said hastily, giving Charming an apologetic smile over Snow's shoulder. He answered it with a smile of his own and slowly stood up, pulling his pants up as he did.

"So, why are you here?" Snow asked, the scowl still on her face.

Emma shrugged and looked down. "We need to leave Storybrooke at sundown."

"What?!" Snow poked Emma in the chest. "You had better have a good explanation for this, young lady!"

Emma swatted Snow's finger away and rubbed her chest, suddenly feeling like a chastised child. "I do."

Snow just crossed her arms across her chest. "Well? The reason?"

Emma felt a blush flare up on her cheeks.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Charming teased from behind Snow.

Emma glared at him but then looked back at Snow, her glare quickly falling again.

"Emma!" Snow said impatiently.

The blonde jerked in surprise. "I'm rescuing a damsel in distress?" she said quietly and making it sound like a question.

Charming burst out laughing while Snow just gaped at her.

"Seriously, Emma?" Snow asked. "You interrupted us because you want to get in some woman's pants?"

"No!" Emma protested. "No! She and her kid need help!"

"Her kid?" Snow's eyes softened.

Emma nodded. "He's probably about ten-years- old."

"Oh, Emma," Snow began.

Emma cut her off. "His grandmother is Cora Mills."

Silence fell over the trio until Snow grabbed Emma's arm, pulled her into the room and shut the door.

"Explain," she demanded as she pulled her pants back on. Charming quickly began gathering their stuff.

The captain started her explanation while her two closest friends finished getting dressed. And when she finished, Snow sat beside her on the bed and put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she said. "I know this brings back memories."

Emma nodded. "I want Henry to stay with his mom, not be ripped from her arms by that bitch."

"It makes me wonder why and how he is still with her," Charming muttered as he slipped on his boots.

"Me, too," Emma said. "But honestly, I'm more worried about how they are doing. I feel like we need to get them out of there as soon as possible."

Snow studied Emma's face. The worry in those green eyes was very evident. And the pale woman knew that her friend didn't like to show her emotions, at least not the kind of emotions that were seen as weak. Emma was worried about these people but she was also living through some pretty bad memories. And while Snow knew the story, had in fact witnessed most of it, she also knew that it was the right thing to do. Cora Mills was a bitch. And whoever was in her sights was in grave danger.

"Then let's get going," Snow said with a firm nod. "Is everyone else aware of what's going on?"

Emma nodded. "They are making their way back to the ship. We need to be ready to leave as soon as the kid and his mom get there."

The trio trouped down the stairs, Snow barely remembering to pay the surprised innkeeper before they left.

* * *

"But this doesn't make sense!"

Grumpy just shoved his brother up the gangplank. "Dopey, nothing makes sense to you," he growled. "And besides, I'm just following orders. The captain said to get back to the ship. So, I'm getting you idiots back to the ship."

"But we just got here!" Happy whined, his face unusually long.

"I agree with Dopey," the ships doctor, Doc, said. He watched as his brothers all started getting the ship ready to sail. "It doesn't make sense. The captain usually gives us at least a day or two."

"Something has come up," Red said as she stepped onto the ship. "She seemed worried and rushed when she found us."

She and Granny were loaded down with food supplies. Sneezy and Sleepy rushed to help them.

"Well, whatever the case is," Bashful said softly. "We still need to do what she says."

"He's right," Granny said with a nod as her two helpers scampered off to put the supplies in the galley. "Captain Swan will fill us in once we are on our way. Until then, let's be as ready as we can be."

The ship came alive with the crew readying the ship for sailing. Not another word was spoken. This was a dedicated crew. They loved their captain and their fellow crewmembers. Every heart on the ship was full of goodness. But every heart had been broken in some way. Each crewmember had their own story to tell. And most of them centered on the Royal Navy.

"Alright, ya slags," Emma said with a grin as she, Snow and Charming boarded. "Let's prepare to cast off."

"Aye," the seven brothers that made up the majority of the crew said firmly.

"Where are we going, Captain?" Red asked with a wink.

"Just away from here for right now," Emma answered, her eyes scanning the harbor. "Once we hit open sea, we'll decide where to go."

"Aye," Red said with a sharp salute before she hurried to the helm.

"Where are they?" Snow asked, her eyes looking up at the darkening sky.

"There!" Charming said, pointing towards the end of the harbor.

Two figures could be seen hurrying towards them, one obviously a kid and the other a woman with flowing skirts.

"Charming," Emma started.

"Got it," he muttered, running down the gangplank and meeting the figures. He grabbed their two bags and ushered them up to the ship.

"A woman?" Red staged whispered to Emma. "We are hauling ass like this for a woman?"

"Shut it, Ruby Lucas!" Emma ordered.

"Wow," Snow whispered to Emma as the woman and Henry got closer. "She's a looker, Emma."

"Snow!" Emma growled.

"What?" the first mate asked with a grin. "She is!"

Charming finally had them on board and with a grin gestured around him. "Welcome noble friends," he said with a teasing grin. "To the _Swan Queen_."

To be continued…

I may actually start posting little snippets of this on tumblr. Or little snippets of back story that won't be posted here. So check it out!

And review! Review! I wanna know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the next chapter! I am so excited about this story. And I'm trying to get a chapter posted and two chapters written before I leave for DragonCon. So, here is the posted chapter. Now to finish chapter 5.

I loved the responses I got for Chapter 1. Now let's here more from you! I want to know what you think! Are you happy? Sad? Intrigued? Indifferent? Let me know!

And follow me on tumblr. Go to my profile for the link! I'll actually start posting some side stories once the story gets further.

Many thanks to Laura! Her email for chapter 3 made me gush about my story to some friends who really couldn't care less. At least they acted like they were interested.

I don't own OUAT. But I own this idea.

* * *

"Pirates?" Red lips parted in shock and a little anger. "Henry, you said we were going to be able to be free. You said nothing about selling us over to pirates!"

Henry gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. "I thought it was our best chance."

The woman sighed and set her lips in a hard line. Brown eyes studied the ship she was on, taking in the ragged and unusual crew, the women dressed like men, and the unnaturally beautiful blonde woman before her.

"Charming," the blonde stated. "Take their bags to my cabin. We'll figure out where they are going to sleep once we cast off."

The man nodded and hurried off.

The blonde smiled and gave a small bow. "I am Captain Emma Swan," she said politely.

Brown eyes narrowed. "Captain Swan?"

Emma nodded and grinned. "I met your boy earlier today. He mentioned that you two needed to get away."

Henry watched as his mom tensed and threw a scowl in his direction. He could tell he needed to step in.

"Mom," he said quickly. "Grandmother was planning on shipping you out at the end of the week."

His mom's eyes widened. "What? How do you know that?"

"I heard her and one of the Royal Navy captains talking. She was going to have you sent to the capital so you would be closer to Leopold."

His mother sighed and closed her eyes. He was right. They had needed to get away as soon as possible. And if was to be on a disgusting pirate ship with disgusting pirates, then so be it. At least there were plenty of women on this ship so the horrifying stories of being raped wouldn't come true.

"Regina Mills," she said stately. "And I would like to thank you for allowing us on board."

The captain just gave a wink. "Anything for a beautiful lady and her son."

Henry grinned while Regina just stared at the captain.

Emma cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable with the glare she was receiving from the beautiful brunette. "Well, let's see about getting you two settled. Red!" she shouted up to her helmsman. "Let's get outta here!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" Red answered. "Hoist sails! Weigh anchor! Let's get this beauty out of port, boys!"

As the majestic ship slowly left Storybrooke Harbor, Emma Swan welcomed the daughter and grandson of her greatest enemy into her quarters.

"May I sleep with the sailors?" Henry asked excitedly as they entered the cabin.

"Heavens no!" Regina stated with shock. "No telling what would happen to you down there!"

"My boys wouldn't do a thing to him, Ms. Mills," Emma answered as she sat at her desk, propping her booted feet up on the furniture. "In fact, he would probably be safest down with the crew."

Regina fixed the blonde with another glare. "Ms. Swan-"

"Captain," Emma corrected.

Regina huffed. "Captain Swan," she started again. "I may be very grateful to you for your help but he is _my_ son and is under _my_ care."

"And I understand that, ma'am," Emma said, meeting flashing brown eyes. "But you are on _my_ ship and under _my _protection. Therefore, I want the two of you to be as safe as possible."

Regina put her hands on her hips. "And where, may I ask, will I be sleeping?"

Emma smirked. "With me."

Regina gaped at her.

Emma just winked and placed her hands behind her head, leaning back in her chair and looking quite pleased with herself. "Henry," she said, not looking away from the brunette. "Why don't you grab your bag and find Charming, the man you met earlier. He can show you where the boys sleep. You can get a hammock next to Grumpy. He'll take good care of you."

Henry grinned and did as he was told. He may only be ten but even he could feel a weird sort of tension in the cabin.

"Now, Ms. Mills," Emma said as Henry ran out. "I am intrigued."

"By what?" Regina asked, sitting down in the only other chair in the cabin.

"Your story," was the answer.

Regina gave a lady-like shrug. "My mother is Cora Mills. I needed to get away. And here we are."

"No," Emma said shaking her head and sitting up. "There is more to it than that." She opened the bottom drawer of the desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She then reached behind her and snagged two glasses from the cabinet. As she poured the liquor into the glasses, she continued. "Why would you, the daughter of such a powerful and influential woman, want to leave her mother? And would even agree to a plan her young son came up with?" She handed one of the glasses over to Regina with a raised eyebrow.

The lady took the glass slowly, eyeing the pirate cautiously. "Why do you want to know?"

Emma downed the whiskey in one gulp and poured herself another glass. "You are on my ship, Ms. Mills. I have put myself and my crew in danger to help you."

"From what I have heard, you were already in a good amount of danger."

Emma chuckled. "True. But that was fine. It was my own doing."

Regina just narrowed her eyes and glanced down at her lap, studying the glass of whiskey still in her hands.

"Most of the world knows of my hatred of the Royal Navy," Emma stated. She leaned forward, her green eyes boring into Regina. "Not many know why that hatred is there. And even less know that most of that hatred is directed toward your mother. So, my main question is this: How does your son know about _that_? How did he know that if he mentioned your mother's name, I would do anything to help?"

Regina took a deep breath and slowly looked up. "He knew from me."

Emma sat back and narrowed her eyes.

"I am seen as a piece of art in my mother's house. No one really notices me. They never have. So, when your name was suddenly heard in the house all those years ago, I knew you were something…different."

Emma gave a sarcastic laugh. "Something different, indeed."

A small smile quirked at Regina's lips before she could suppress it. "Indeed."

"And so you have just been waiting for me to show up on my white horse and whisk you away from your horrible life?" Emma said with a sneer, suddenly feeling like she had been played.

"No," Regina said lowly. "Not at all. I admired you in the beginning. You were strong, much stronger than I. You thwarted the Navy's every move. They could never seem to catch you. And you've been dodging them for years. I just enjoyed hearing the stories about you. And I enjoyed seeing my mother so angry."

Emma let out a loud laugh. "I bet that was a sight to see."

Regina nodded but then frowned. "But then, a few months ago, Gold showed up at the house."

Emma sat up straight. "Gold? Rumple Gold knows your mother?"

"They are lovers."

"Shit," Emma muttered, her heart racing. Rumple Gold was a bastard. His son was a bastard. And one of the reasons Emma had almost been killed all those years ago. She knew they were both connected to the Navy, just like Cora, but this connection was even more than she knew. "What is his part in this?"

Regina shrugged again. "I have no idea," she said honestly before taking a tentative sip of her whiskey. She gave a large shudder as the burning liquid made it's way down her throat and hit her stomach. "Good God!" she exclaimed. "That was horrible!"

Emma smirked. "That's the best part of it."

Regina sneered. "Then you don't have very refined taste."

The blonde snorted. "I'm a pirate," she said. "Of course I don't have refined taste." She sat back and lifted her feet to the desk again. "So Gold," she started. "Had you seen him at the house before?"

Regina gave a slow nod. "Yes, years ago."

"Why?"

"He brought me Henry."

* * *

_Pain. Blinding hot pain. That's all she felt. She was no stranger to pain but this was different. This was a horrible pain but even in the midst of the pain, she knew it would end. She knew something good would come from it. _

"_You're almost there, girl. Keep going."_

_The rough voice of the doctor broke through the fog in her head. He was right. She was almost done. Almost._

"_How much longer?" An impatient voice said from above her. _

"_Not long," the doctor muttered. "I can see the head."_

_The pain grew. It was reaching its height. She let out a scream. _

"_Oh, shut up, girl," the impatient voice said. "You got yourself into this mess."_

_A baby's cry suddenly broke through the air. And her heart soared. She focused blurry eyes on the little baby boy that had come from her. His red face was scrunched up in displeasure at the blast of cold air hitting him for the first time. But before she could hold him, before she could smile at him, before she could name him, the woman took him. She just grinned maliciously, took her baby, and left, taking her heart with her. _

"_Clean her up," the woman said before she left. "We need to get her to the auction block soon. I know some buyers interested in her."_

"_Yes, Mrs. Mills," the doctor said before turning back to Emma. _

_And she started crying. Heavy, heaving sobs left her throat before she could stop them. _

"_No use crying, girl," the doctor said roughly. "There is nothing you can do about it."_

_The sobs continued but her heart started to harden. That was where the doctor was wrong. There was plenty she could do about it._

* * *

Emma woke up with a start. She hated memory dreams. They always left her feeling unbalanced. She turned over on her side and stifled a moan at the pain being on the floor caused. She just had to be nice and let Ms. Mills sleep in her bed. And she had to be a gentlewoman and not sleep in the bed with her. So, she decided to spread out on the floor, the very hard and uncomfortable floor. And a pillow and a blanket did nothing to make it comfortable.

Glancing at the porthole, Emma noticed that the sun had not risen. So, not morning yet. But she couldn't go back to sleep. Not after that dream. It was too realistic. It made her tense. And uneasy. And angry.

She looked over at the gently sleeping woman. The brunette being on her ship had stirred up memories for the pirate captain. And something about her story made Emma uneasy. Cora had taken Emma's baby. She had taken her somewhere. But where? And why?

Those were always questions that haunted Emma. And now that bitch's daughter was on her ship, begging to be kept safe from the very woman that helped make Emma who she was.

The blonde shook her head and quickly stood up. It was time to stop thinking and time to start doing. She needed to speak with Snow and Red about where they needed to go. And who they needed to pick up on the way.

"You cannot honestly expect me to agree to go back there!" Snow yelled.

Both Emma and Red flinched but stayed silent.

"And why should we go back? It's full of bad, bad memories for way too many of us!" Snow continued. "And asking _them_ to come with us? That's just rich!" Snow started pacing in front of her two friends. "I can't believe that you are going to these great lengths all for a beautiful face, Emma! I can't believe that you would even consider going back there!"

"This isn't just for Regina, Snow."

"Then who is it for, Emma?" Snow asked, turning to glare at her friend. "Who is it for? Because you never brought this up before _she _showed up."

Emma sighed and sat at the table. The galley had been the only place they could talk since Regina was still in her cabin. So, after promising Granny that they wouldn't mess with anything, the three started discussing their plans.

"It's for me as well, Snow. And you. And Red. And even Charming. Its for all of us." Emma buried her face in her hands. "I can't keep doing this, Snow. It's been ten years. We have to end this. Having Regina and Henry show up is just telling me that we need to push this to the next level."

"And going to Enchanted Island will do that?" Red asked softly, sitting across from Emma.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know," she sighed. "All I know is that is where it got really bad for most of us. It may have started in Storybrooke but Enchanted Island is where all hell broke loose. At least, I know it is for me. That's where Neal handed me over to that bitch."

Snow's shoulders slumped and she sat next to her blonde best friend, gently putting an arm around her and gave her a one-armed hug. "Can't we just leave, Emma? Can't we just disappear?"

Emma gave a humorless laugh. "Tell me if you can do that, Snow. Tell me you can just sail away into the sunset and never look back, never wonder what Cora and Gold are doing. Never wonder if Hook is still that same rapist bastard." She pushed away from Snow and stood up. "I know I couldn't. I've been trying to make the seas safe for ten years. Safe for people like us, people who just want to live their lives. And if that means that I have to face some demons, then so be it."

Red and Snow met gazes then sighed. Red was the first to stand up. "I agree, Emma. We need to do this. But we need a plan and to tell the boys."

Snow sighed and stood up as well. "I'll tell Charming. He can tell the boys. They'll take it better from him."

Emma nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll let Regina know. We need to be prepared."

"Are we stopping by The Wraith Lands first to pick them up?" Red asked, noticing the flinch Snow gave at that question.

The captain sent a sympathetic glance at Snow before nodding. "They will want to help. And we could use it."

"What if they try to kill me again?" Snow asked quietly.

Emma frowned. "They won't. They know it wasn't your fault he died."

"They seemed pretty adamant about it being my fault when it happened."

"It's been a while, Snow," Emma said. "And I actually ran into them a few months ago. They are fine."

Snow bit her lower lip, looking nothing like a fierce pirate. "Really?"

Emma gave a small smile. "Really. They even said so. And offered to help if we ever needed any."

Snow closed her eyes. "I guess if they can let go of it, so can I. And we will need their help."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," Emma muttered as they left the galley. "And I think I may need to teach our passenger a thing or two about sword fighting."

"Cap'n!" Happy yelled from the rail. "Ship off starboard bow!"

Emma ran over to the rail and cursed. "Shit. It's flying the Navy's flag and coming in fast." She quickly turned to Snow. "Gather the boys and Charming. I'll get Regina and Henry down below." She looked back at the ship with a frown. "I have a bad feeling about this ship."

To be continued…

Please review! I love to get those during the day!


	3. Chapter 3

And back from Dragon*Con. And so tired. And excited! And tired. I got pictures with so many stars, autographs, and pictures taken of me in costume! And I now have no money! But it was so worth it.

Anyway, I wanted to post this before I fell into bed to try to get over the "con crud" that I have managed to get. I told one of my good friends about this story last night and she was like "Oh my God, I wanna read this now!" I may have gotten someone into Swan Queen! Let's see!

A big thanks to Laura! You rock so very much! And a huge thanks to all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters (totally a word now). Y'all are awesome!

I'm gonna post some pictures on tumblr one I wake up. Go check them out tomorrow or so.

I don't own OUAT! Since I now have no money for much of anything.

* * *

Surprisingly, Regina didn't put up much of a fight when Emma ushered her and Henry below deck. But she did insist on being given a dagger. "Just in case," she told the captain. So, Emma handed her one. Actually handed her the dagger Emma stole from a Naval officer the first year she was a pirate.

And Regina smiled, put an arm around Henry, and nodded at the blonde. And Emma felt something she hadn't felt in years. Her heart gave a quick flutter and happiness seemed to radiate from her stomach.

_Shit._ She thought. _I'm screwed._

The top deck was awash in noise and the crew getting ready to be boarded. They had been through this before. The way the Naval ship was coming towards them made it clear what was going to happen. This wasn't a fight. This was a search. They were looking for something.

"When they ask," Emma said firmly to the crew. "We know nothing, got it?"

Everyone nodded, knowing full well what she meant. They didn't have the woman and the boy. They knew nothing about that.

And as the ship pulled even with _The Swan Queen_, Emma grit her teeth at the Naval captain calmly making his way across the plank between the two ships.

"Captain Swan," he drawled. "How lovely to see you yet again."

"Killian," she sneered. "And my day was going so well."

The handsome sailor just stuck his left hand in his pocket and held his right arm in front of him, showing of the hook that replaced his hand. "You have made this relatively easy for me, my dear," he said as he made his way toward her.

Emma smirked. "I wasn't after you this time, Hook," she answered, spitting out his nickname with fire. "I have no quarrel with you right now."

"And yet, I could easily arrest you right here and now."

Emma laughed. "Really?" She glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Because the way I see it, you are now on _my _ship with no way back to yours."

Killian quickly glanced behind him and cursed as he watched Doc and Grumpy remove the plank from between the ships.

"Pretty stupid, boyo," Emma sneered. "Almost a first year mistake."

Killian closed his eyes and chuckled. "Indeed," he said with a shake of his head. "Then I will ask my questions and then be on my way."

Emma shrugged and placed her hand on her sword hilt, studying the man with a keen eye. "Ask away, Hook. I can't stand your stench on my ship for much longer."

The handsome man glared at her but then continued. "You and your ship were seen pulling into Storybrooke Harbor yesterday."

"A statement, not a question. You are running out of time, Hook."

A pistol being cocked from behind him made him swallow. He knew, without a doubt, that one of the crew was right behind him, holding a pistol at his back but keeping it out of sight from his own Royal Navy crew. He hadn't thought this out too well. Gold had always called him too cocky for his own good.

"You were also seen talking to a young Henry Mills. What did you say to him?"

Emma rolled her green eyes. "He begged for me to take him with us. Something about his mom not letting him have dessert the night before."

"And you refused?"

"I don't take passengers, Hook. And it isn't a crime to speak with people."

"Surely you knew he was Cora Mills' grandson."

"He mentioned that," Emma said calmly. "But even if it had been Cora Mills herself I would not have taken her with me. Or shot her on the spot. Storybrooke is a neutral town. I may not be able to be arrested there but committing a crime on Storybrooke's soil would have landed me in jail rather quickly."

"But then you left pretty quickly that evening. Why?"

"One of my boys got a letter. Seems his girl is deathly ill."

"So, you being the soft hearted pirate that you are decided to pack up the crew again and make your way to her?"

"This is my family, Hook. You know that. You also know that I would stop at nothing to help them." Emma took a few steps closer to the man. "Now, are we done here? Can we throw you back to your loyal dogs now?"

Hook let his eyes wander up and down Emma's body. She was attractive. Very attractive. Once upon a time, he would have bedded her in no time. But now…well, now she was dangerous. And he didn't bed women who could out fight him.

"Hook," Emma growled. "If you value your eyesight, you will keep your eyes to yourself. Wouldn't want you to lose them the way you lost that precious hand of yours."

The man glared at her but backed up. "Fine," he said, holding his hook up. "You know nothing about where Henry Mills is now, correct?"

"I haven't seen him. I don't do kids, anyway. Too whiny. And he was very whiny."

Hook gave a smarmy grin before turning around and making his way to the railing. "Very well then, Swan. The Royal Navy thanks you for your help."

Doc and Grumpy placed the plank back between the ships, allowing Hook to cross back over. Once he reached his ship, he turned back to them at Emma's shout.

"Hook!" She leaned on the railing. "You know I have never wanted the Navy's thanks. So, please keep in mind that the next time you come across _The Swan Queen_ we will not be as hospitable." She nodded at Happy, Dopey, Sneezy, and Sleepy. And with no warning, the pirate ship started off again, but not before the four crew members threw lit torches covered in lantern oil over to the Naval ship. "Good sailing, Navy scum!" Emma shouted as the sailors scurried to quell the swiftly spreading fires.

* * *

"Was there a big fight?" Henry asked excitedly once Emma appeared below deck.

Emma smirked. "There wasn't a fight at all, kid."

"No fight?" Henry frowned. "But that's all pirates do!"

Emma's eyes widened comically. "That's not true! We also rescue damsels and their sons if they are in distress."

Henry giggled while Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Who was it?" Regina asked softly as they made their way back to Emma's cabin.

"Killian Jones," Emma answered.

"Hook," Regina muttered. "My mother's closest Naval captain."

"One and the same," Emma said as she held her cabin door open for Regina and Henry. "He wanted to know if we had you and Henry on board. It seems that I was seen talking to Henry last night. News spreads fast."

"Especially in Storybrooke," Regina finished. "I believe it was luck that we just happened to be at our family mansion in Storybrooke when you docked, Captain."

Emma grunted in agreement as she sat at her desk. Henry ran over to the bed and lay down with a grin. "I'm not so sure about that," Emma stated. "Something about all of this seems off."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, sitting down in the same chair as the night before.

"Hook was too close to us to have heard about the rumors. We've been moving all night. And I think he has as well. Something just seems off to me."

"You should go with your instinct," Henry chirped from the bed.

Both adults looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"And why is that?" Emma asked with a grin.

"That's what Grandpa used to say," the boy said, sitting up. "He always told me to go with my instincts."

Emma noticed the pained smiled Regina gave at the mention of her father. So, she stood up, placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder and grinned at Henry. "Then that's what I'll do, kid." She walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Now, go find Grumpy. Tell him I need you to learn a few knots. Just in case." She winked at him and he nodded, grinning excitedly.

"You're good with him," Regina stated as her son ran out the door.

Emma sighed. "He reminds me of myself when I was that age. Except he has a mother that loves him and food to eat every night."

Brown eyes studied Emma's tense face. "I'm not going to pretend to know your life, Captain Swan but I do want you to know that I am extremely grateful for what you have done for us. And that shows that your life at this point, is the life of a good person."

Emma smirked. "Says the woman whose mother is one of the top people I want to kill."

Regina shrugged. "Well, we all have our faults."

Emma let out a burst of laughter while Regina just smiled.

* * *

"I don't get it, Captain," Grumpy muttered around his food. "Why are we going to pick them up and then head to Enchanted Island? What's there for us?"

Emma sighed and pushed her food around her plate. She wasn't hungry. She was anxious. And when she was anxious, well food didn't stay down very well. "First off, we need their help. You know that as well as I do. Second, Enchanted Island holds someone that we need to see. Someone who once knew the Royal Navy very well."

"Who?" Doc asked, managing to swallow his food, unlike his brother.

"Yeah," Dopey stated. "We have Ms. Mills," he smiled at Regina, who smiled back. "Can't she give us the info we need?"

"Sadly," Regina said. "I am not privy to the Navy's inner workings. I have only heard things from other rooms or seen hastily jotted notes while in the library of the house."

Emma nodded. "Exactly. We need someone who once knew Gold. Who was very close to him."

"And…" Red started. "Who is it?"

"Belle French."

"Belle?" Red gasped, almost choking. She thankfully grabbed the glass of water Granny handed her.

Emma gave a sympathetic smile at her friend, knowing her history with Belle. "She and Gold were…lovers for a time."

Red continued to choke.

"It was long after we left the island, Red," Emma comforted.

"It doesn't matter," Red wheezed. "That was years ago."

Snow gently put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"So, you're thinking she might know something?" Charming asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

Emma nodded. "I know she'll know something. Rumor has it, she took great notes."

"Who says she'll help, though," Granny asked gruffly.

"Oh, she'll help," Emma stated confidently. "She couldn't quite get over Gold's workings with the Navy. She saw the corrupt way things were handled. She left him."

"Doesn't he know where she is?"

"She's kept hidden," Emma said with a shrug. "That's why we need Mulan and Aurora. Aurora has kept up correspondence with Belle. They are great friends."

"How great?" Red asked quietly.

"Not _that_ great," Emma answered. "Mulan would get jealous."

The boys, all seven of them, burst out laughing while Charming and Snow chuckled. Regina and Henry just grinned uncertainly, not quite getting the joke. And Red seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"But that's where we are headed, boys. So, finish up and get back to work. We're almost at the Wraith Lands. And we all know how hard that trip inland is gonna be."

Emma stood up from her seat and walked out, leaving her almost full plate behind.

Granny sighed and grabbed her plate with a shake of her head. "She's not eating again."

Snow closed her eyes. "She's worried. And I think she had a nightmare again last night."

"She did," Regina said softly.

Every eye turned to look at her. She bit her lip but straightened up, determined to show these pirates that she wasn't weak.

"What do you mean?" Charming asked, worry clearly in his voice.

"I heard her," Regina stated. "She was crying in her sleep. And then she woke up and left the cabin. Is that usual?"

Charming stood up and went after his captain while Snow sighed. "She's had nightmares for years. At first, it was about her childhood but then ten years ago that changed everything. Her nightmares are now about the events that made her turn to piracy."

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"I think that's for Emma to tell," Snow said softly with a sad smile.

Regina just nodded and looked down at her plate, trying to determine why she was suddenly worried about a woman she had just met.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter! Hurrah! Thanks for all the follows and faves for the last chapter! It's so cool to see that so many people are liking this story. I would like more reviews though! If you have time, just shoot me a quick note telling me what you like about this! It makes me write a little faster and motivates me. I love getting emails telling me that I have more reviews!

A big thanks to Laura, as usual. She's an awesome beta and has been for so very long! Thanks, girl!

Follow me on tumblr if you wanna. Links on my profile!

I don't own OUAT. If I did Henry wouldn't be a little bitch and Swan Queen would be canon. Duh!

* * *

_Humiliation. That's all she felt. The pain had faded into the background. All that was left was utter humiliation. _

_She was grouped with "the pretty ones". The doctor insisted that she have her hair brushed and face washed and the sellers would see that she was indeed a "pretty one". So, now she was in a rag that was supposed to be clothes and chained together with a group of other women. And they were all "pretty ones". _

_Bullshit. _

_She didn't feel pretty. She felt cheap. She felt used. And she felt humiliated. _

_No one spoke. It wasn't their turn on the block yet. They always saved "the pretty ones" for last. It kept the buyers interested. _

_She knew what she was going to be. "The pretty ones" were always the same thing. _

_Damn it! How did she get into this?_

_Oh, that's right. She thought she fell in love. _

_She scoffed to herself. Then fuck it. She would never fall in love again. _

"_Emma."_

_Her name was whispered from behind. She didn't notice it at first. Until it came again. Then, she looked. _

"_August?"_

_His face broke into a boyish grin, even at his age of 26. "Hey, there."_

"_What are you doing here?" she hissed. She hadn't seen him in two years, not since she met Neal. Not since she left Storybrooke._

"_Rescuing you, of course." He held up a key and winked. _

_The other girls started to get interested. And Emma nodded, looking around for the guards. They were a few feet away, drinking. _

_August unlocked Emma first and she proceeded to help him with the others. _

"_Run," August told the others. "Run far away from here."_

_No one argued. They just did what he said. And he grabbed her hand and they ran together. Brother and sister together again._

* * *

The nightmare that night was different. Emma didn't wake up with a start. She wasn't sweating. But she was crying. That always happened when she thought of August. No matter what.

So, she decided not to think about him. She wouldn't cry if he wasn't on her mind. So, at breakfast she brought up her idea to Red.

"I'll take night shift at the helm."

"What?"

Emma nodded as she spooned up some of her cereal. It was only tasty because Granny was able to snag some fruit in the market at Storybrooke. That wouldn't last long. "We need someone to man the helm at night if we wanna get to The Wraith Lands as soon as possible."

"But why would you-?"

"Because I can."

Red eyed her captain and friend. She noticed the bags under Emma's eyes but decided not to mention them. "Fine," she said with a nod.

"Tell the boys to shift out night shifts. Only two at a time to help man the sails and keep watch."

"Aye," Red muttered. She quickly left the galley, looking for Snow so the first mate would know what was going on. They needed to keep an eye on their captain.

As Red left, Regina and Henry entered, Regina looking as put together as usual and Henry grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Emma!" he said happily, sliding on the bench to sit next to the blonde.

"Hey, kid," she muttered with a smile. She nodded to Regina. "Good morning, Ms. Mills."

She smiled back and sat across from the two, thanking Granny as a bowl of fruit and cereal was placed in front of her.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Emma asked, her green eyes boring into her brown.

"I did, thank you," Regina said. "You?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm going to start taking the helm at night. So, you'll have the cabin at night and I'll sleep during the day. Is that okay?"

Regina blinked in surprise but nodded. "Of course. Whatever works best for you."

Emma grinned. "We'll see each other a little. But this way we'll get further from your mother a little quicker."

"Can I work at night, too?" Henry asked excitedly. "That sounds fun."

"Henry, I don't think-" Regina started.

"Not yet, kid," Emma said with a wink to Regina. "But maybe one day, okay?"

Henry tried not to look too upset. "Why not now?"

"It's hard work," Emma said. "And I think your mom wants you around during the day to make sure she's safe since I won't be there."

Regina watched in shock at how her son suddenly seemed to puff up with pride. His face grew serious and he seemed to sit up straighter. "Makes sense," he said gruffly, trying to sound like Charming. "I can protect Mom during the day and you can protect her at night."

"Right," Emma said before stuffing her last spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "But always know, kid," she said as she stood up. "If anything happens during the day, you come and get me no matter what."

"Aye!" Henry said with a small salute as Emma left the galley.

"See you two around," the captain said, throwing another wink in Regina's direction.

Regina couldn't stop the blush that flared up.

The next day began a routine for them. When Regina was getting up in the morning, Emma was getting ready to go to bed. And when Emma was getting up at night, Regina was about to settle down. They barely saw each other. But Emma had started sleeping in her bed again. And Regina loved it.

It smelled like the pirate when she would settle her head on the pillow at night. She felt safe. She felt comforted. But she still felt alone.

That went on for about two weeks before Emma finally spoke up.

Regina was just pulling on her dress one morning when the cabin door opened and Emma sauntered in.

"Hey," Emma said with a grin. "Wanna eat breakfast with me?"

Regina just stared at her, unsure of what to say to such an abrupt question.

The grin slowly started to fall from the blonde's face. "Or you don't have to," she said quickly. "I just thought we could eat breakfast and dinner together every day since we haven't seen each other except in passing for the past few weeks." Emma shrugged and started to back out of the cabin. "I just wanted to talk with you and see you but that's okay if you don't want to-"

Regina finally grinned and gave a small laugh. "Do you always ramble like this when you are nervous?"

Emma gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah," she muttered. "It's a habit I've had since I was little."

Regina finished tying her laces on the front of her dress and nodded. "I would love to have breakfast and dinner with you, Captain. I've missed you as well."

And as they walked out of the cabin, Regina could have sworn she saw a light blush grace Emma's cheeks.

* * *

It was a clear night. The moon was full and the stars bright. A perfect night for sailing. And probably their second to last night before they reached The Wraith Lands. And Emma was anxious.

Her dreams hadn't stopped. In fact, they had been even more frequent than usual. Dreams of the past. Dreams that made her stomach roll and pitch, just like the ship in a storm. And she hated it.

She knew they were all going to be facing demons once they reached Enchanted Island. It was inevitable. She knew most of their stories. And she knew how their stories revolved around Gold and/or Cora Mills. And the fact that she was determined to put a stop to those two was the only thing keeping her from turning the ship around.

She had been so angry for so long. After being put up for auction as a slave, Emma vowed to get back at those who had wronged her. The rest of the crew had a similar vow. To hurt those who hurt them. But ten years is a long time. And the anger had just recently turned to sadness and hurt. And she was tired. Tired of running, tired of killing, just tired of her life.

In fact, just being around Regina and Henry added a new spin to her life. A spin that she found herself liking. Henry was young and full of energy, something that reminded Emma of herself at that age. And Regina, well Regina was perfect. She obviously had her own demons to deal with, demons that had not been revealed to Emma yet but demons none-the-less.

"You seem to be concentrating rather hard."

Emma turned to her right in shock at the voice of the very woman she had just been thinking of.

"Regina," Emma cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Ms. Mills."

Regina stepped closer to the helm and the blonde manning it. "Please, call me Regina. I feel like we are close enough now to be considered friends."

Emma smiled and took in Regina's attire. It appeared as if Regina just threw one of Emma's old jackets over her nightgown. The long black coat was cinched at the waist and Regina had her arms across her chest, trying to ward off the chill of the sea night air.

"I like your outfit," Emma said, turning face forward again.

Regina laughed. "It was either this or get fully dressed."

"Why are you out here?" Emma asked softly. "It's late. You should be sleeping."

Regina looked down. "I had a nightmare."

The captain looked back over at the brunette. "It seems we share that hardship."

Regina gave a weak smile. "I needed to be with someone."

"That bad, huh?"

The lady nodded and stepped up right next to Emma. "It's so peaceful out here," she muttered.

Emma, very aware of Regina's closeness just nodded. "Aye," she murmured.

After a few moments of silence, Regina looked back at Emma. "Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You've been so silent at breakfast and dinner lately. You put up a good front for Henry but when he leaves and it's just us…" Regina trailed off.

The blonde sighed and dropped her head. "I apologize, Regina. I have a lot on my mind. The Wraith Lands and Enchanted Island hold some bad memories for me."

"Then why are we going?"

"To finish this."

Another moment of silence. Before Regina spoke up again.

"What happened to you, Emma?"

No answer.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't able or willing to."

Green eyes met brown, sadness and fear swirling in them. "I will tell you, Regina. I promise. Just not right now. Soon. But not now. Okay?"

Regina gave a very small smile and slowly brought her hand up to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed between Emma's brows. Green eyes closed at the touch but the wrinkles disappeared.

"You must be very brave," Regina whispered, her hand slowly trailing down Emma's face to cup her cheek. "To face these memories."

"Not brave," Emma stated opening her eyes. "Foolish and hard-headed. But not brave."

"Your crew would argue otherwise."

Emma turned her body to fully face Regina, gathering her hands in hers. "My crew doesn't know what I am going through. They know the story. They know what motivates me. But they don't know what I am thinking."

"What _are _you thinking?" Regina whispered.

Emma closed her eyes again and sighed. "I am thinking that being a pirate is a thankless job and very dangerous. I used to welcome the danger. I used to laugh when I was hurt or near death. Death didn't scare me. I was ready to welcome it with open arms. I had nothing to live for."

"And now?"

"Now," Her eyes opened and met Regina's. "Now I have something to live for. Something to fight for. I want to end this. I want to retire. I don't want to die at the end of a sword or with a rope around my neck."

Regina gave a shudder at the thought of Emma being hanged. "And to finish this," she said with a frown. "Means facing these demons head on?"

Emma nodded. "Exactly. I can't run from them. As much as they hurt me, I have to face them."

"_That_ is bravery," Regina stated.

The captain shrugged and turned back to the helm. "Call it what you will. But this will be finished."

Regina watched her, feeling like something needed to be said but not quite knowing what to say. Emma had hinted at something. Something large. In fact, Regina wondered if she did more than hint. But she couldn't place her finger on it.

But her feelings for Emma were confusing her. It was similar to what she had once felt for Daniel, before he was killed. But it was more intense, more…adult. It felt like love. But…women couldn't love other women. Could they?

"You should get some sleep, Regina," Emma said softly, her voice sounding dull. "We should reach The Wraith Lands day after tomorrow if not tomorrow night."

Regina bit her lip but nodded. She slowly placed her hand on one of Emma's, giving it a soft squeeze. "Good night, Captain Swan. I'll see you for breakfast."

"Good night, Regina. Sleep well."

To be continued…

So, they're getting there. Exciting! Tell me what you think! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

And here it is. Another one. I'm not sure if you guys are liking this but I've written ahead so you will continue to get them. But I would like to know what you think. I haven't gotten too many reviews for this story so it makes me think y'all don't like it. But here you go, to the ones who are reading it and liking it!

I don't own OUAT. That's a given. If I did Neal wouldn't be around and he wouldn't be making goo-goo eyes at Emma. And Hook would not be allied with the good guys…sense he really can't be trusted.

Thanks to Laura! As always!

* * *

Morning came, as it always did. Emma fell into bed immediately after breakfast with a groan, causing Regina to smile fondly before shaking her head. So, as Emma snored the morning away, Regina decided to try to figure out her feelings.

The brunette had always been a loner. Growing up she didn't have many friends. Her mother made sure of that. Looking back, Regina now saw how Cora tended to keep her daughter away from other children her age, even if they were in the same social circles. It didn't make sense to even the adult Regina but it did call for some thinking on the subject.

But there were other things on her mind. And Regina didn't know what to do. She knew others on the ship. Knew their names and their jobs. But she wasn't really friendly with them. In fact, she got the distinct impression that they were angry with her. It wasn't anything they said. No, it was actually what they didn't say. They spoke to her if necessary. They helped her if she needed it. But nothing more was said or done. In fact, if it wasn't for Henry and Emma, Regina would feel like a leper on this ship. And it hurt more than it ever had in the past.

She left the captain's cabin quietly. It was still early in the morning but most everyone was already up and about, doing their jobs. Even Henry was helping Dopey repair some nets.

Regina made her way to the helm, last night's conversation running through her mind again. There was no doubt Emma was brave. That was certain. But her bravery and her determination did something to Regina that made her pause. Daniel had made her feel much the same way all those years ago.

Regina stopped at the railing close to the helm, looking out toward the horizon. The thought of Daniel didn't bring tears like it used to. Even a few months ago, if she even thought of Daniel, her throat would develop a lump and she would have to calm herself. But now, it brought sadness, certainly, but also the feeling of nostalgia. A feeling of not being able to go back but at the same time looking forward to the future. What did that mean? And what did Emma have to do with it?

"Ms. Mills?"

Regina turned and gave a soft smile to Red who was taking her position at the helm. "Good morning," she said walking over to the other woman. "How are you?"

Red smiled and shrugged. "I'm doing my job and I'm alive. I guess it couldn't get any better than this."

Regina chuckled. "I suppose."

Red's keen eyes took in the tense set of Regina's shoulders and mouth. "Are you okay, Ms. Mills?" she asked, her eyes soft and worried. "Has anyone here done something to hurt you?"

"No," Regina said quickly. "Not at all. Why do you ask?"

Red grinned. "Emma threatened the crew with castration if they even thought of being rude or ungentlemanly toward you."

"Good heavens!" Regina gasped. "Why would she do that?"

Red shrugged. "She cares for you and Henry. It's obvious."

"But she hardly knows us."

"Doesn't matter," Red answered, continuing to keep an eye on the horizon. "She's fiercely protective of anyone in her care." Red glanced over at Regina and winked. "Especially if she likes them."

"Likes them?" Regina asked softly. "Likes them how?"

A wolfish grin crossed the younger woman's face. "You're a very beautiful woman, Ms. Mills."

"Well, so is Emma. And so are you," Regina answered hesitantly.

"True but Emma and I are not attracted to each other," Red said with a shrug. "Maybe at one point but not after…" She trailed off and bit her lip.

"You were attracted to Emma?" Regina asked with a gasp.

Red rolled her eyes. "Who isn't? She's gorgeous!"

"Yes but…you are both women."

Red glanced back at Regina with raised eyebrows. "And how is that stopping anything?"

Regina blinked and felt her mouth fall open. And Red started laughing.

"But…how? When? What?" Regina stammered, failing to grasp any of the thoughts running through her head.

"Oh, Ms. Mills, you should see the look on your face."

Regina quickly regained her composure and straightened up. "I fail to see how this is funny."

Red quickly stopped laughing but did continue to grin. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just so fun to do that to someone as sheltered as you are."

"So," Regina edged. "You have had relations with…"

"A woman?" Red finished with another wolfish grin.

Regina just nodded as a blush flared up on her cheeks.

"I have," Red answered. "Many times, actually."

"Have you ever fallen in love with a woman?" Regina whispered, the blush not fading.

Red narrowed her eyes at the noble woman then grinned. "Have you?" she fired back.

"What? No! I…well, I was just curious."

"It's okay, you know," Red said softly, her grin fading. "It's perfectly fine if you have fallen in love with Emma."

"But…I'm not…I don't think I…" Regina stumbled over her words, not quite sure of what to say. She finally settled on, "But I don't even know her!"

Red gave a sad smile. "Not many people do. The crew and I know her because we witnessed a lot of what happened. Or she told us. And she'll tell you."

"How do you know? She doesn't know me. And my mother is her greatest enemy."

"Your mother," Red said firmly. "Not you. You are special to Emma, I can tell."

"How?" Regina asked softly, her eyes begging for understanding.

"Listen, Regina…may I call you Regina?"

"Please," she said with a nod.

"Regina," Red continued. "In all my years of knowing Emma, I have seen her avoid. If she is scared or uncertain, she will avoid whatever it is that scares her. When she first came to me and told me that she wanted to take the night shift, I thought she was definitely running from you. She was trying to avoid you."

Regina nodded, having felt the exact same thing.

"But," Red said with a smirk. "She started eating with you and Henry. She talks to you. She laughs with Henry and gazes at you with such devotion it could be quite sickening if she wasn't one of my best friends. So, I ask you just one thing, Regina." Red stared straight into Regina's brown eyes and grew very serious. "Be careful with her heart. Please. It has been broken and crushed under harsh boot heels. If you love her, and I am almost positive that you do, don't throw that away. Love her with all that you are. Okay?"

Regina swallowed, her heart thumping widely in her chest. "Okay," she stated. "I can do that."

"And be patient," Red said, turning back to the helm. "Let Emma come to you or she will definitely run."

"I'm worried," Regina murmured.

"What about?"

"Me," she said softly. "I don't know how to love very well."

"What do you mean?" Red asked swiftly. "You obviously love Henry."

"I do! I mean, I always have! But I haven't had much of a chance outside of him and…"

"And who else, Regina?"

"Daniel," Regina answered.

"Your mother killed him, didn't she?"

Regina glared at Red. "How do you know that? Who told you?"

"Whoa," Red said holding up her hands. "No one told me. I just guessed. I know Cora. I know what she can do. And I've seen that look on your face before. I've seen it on mine many times."

Regina looked down. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't tell many people."

"How long has it been?"

"Eleven years."

"So is Henry…?"

Regina shook her head. "No, he isn't Daniel's. Though I have always wished that he was."

"Then who?"

Regina stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," Red said softly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay," Regina answered. She took a deep breath. "Henry isn't mine. At least, not biologically."

"He's adopted?"

Regina nodded and looked out towards the sea. "I was distraught after Daniel. I wouldn't eat, sleep, I would do nothing. I just sat in my room, staring out the window. I wasn't even angry. I knew my mother was to blame but I had no power or money to leave. I could do nothing. And then, Henry showed up."

"Who brought him to you?"

Regina swallowed. "Gold."

"Rumple Gold?" Red growled, startling Regina.

"Yes," Regina muttered.

"Why? Why did he bring him to you? And what did your mother have to say about that?"

Regina shrugged. "Nothing. She said nothing. She doesn't pay attention to Henry. She barely pays attention to me."

"But why you?"

"I don't know. It's bothered me for years but I haven't looked too deeply into it. I haven't wanted to. I was finally happy. And have been happy for the past ten years. Henry gives me a reason to live."

"Maybe that's why," Red whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe that's why he was brought to you. And that's why Cora never objected. Maybe you were needed for something bigger down the road and they needed you to live. They needed you."

Regina blinked in shock. "Needed me? For what? Of what use am I to them?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know. But I think you should mention it to Emma. She could help you figure it out. I have a feeling that this is related to a lot of things that Cora and Rumple do."

* * *

Regina spoke with Emma about just that over dinner that night in their cabin. And Emma seemed to agree with Red.

"They've been planning something," she stated around her mouthful of food. "For a while."

Henry giggled when Regina scolded Emma for talking with her mouth full.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly after she swallowed.

"How do you know Mr. Gold?" Henry asked the captain, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Emma closed her eyes and took another bite, hoping that if her mouth were full, the young boy wouldn't expect an answer. But he was still waiting when she finished.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. "I knew his son."

"He has a son?" Henry asked. His mouth was twisted in disgust.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Mr. Gold is creepy," Henry answered. "I don't know why anyone would want to be married to him, much less have a child with him."

"Henry!" Regina said sharply.

Emma just laughed and ruffled Henry's brown hair. "Right you are, kid. He is creepy. And his son is just as creepy. I just didn't see that until it was too late."

"What happened?" Henry asked. Regina seemed just as curious but let her son take over the questioning.

"He betrayed me," Emma said softly. "He turned me over to some bad people without so much as a thought to me and my-" she cut herself off, not ready to reveal anymore, especially to the young boy.

When Henry opened his mouth to ask more questions, Regina quickly cut in. "Henry, why don't you go see if Charming is ready to teach you some more about fishing."

Henry, being the smart kid that he was, just nodded. He stood up, kissed his mother on the cheek, shook Emma's hand, and then ran out the door, calling for Charming.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Regina said as her son left. "He's always so curious, especially about someone he really likes."

Emma shrugged with a small grin. "It's fine," she said. "I was very similar when I was his age."

"Did you drive your parents mad?" Regina asked with a smile.

Emma's grin faltered. "I didn't have parents," she stated softly. "I was found on the side of the road when I was an infant. My blanket had my name on it and that was it."

"Oh, God, Emma," Regina whispered, grabbing the captain's hand over the table. "I'm sorry."

Emma gave a lopsided smile and shrugged. "It's okay," she soothed, running her thumb over the top of Regina's hand. "I've had almost 29 years to come to terms with it."

"Do you know anything about your family?"

Emma shook her head, using her free hand to finish her meal. "The boy who found me became like a brother to me but we aren't related by blood. Not that I know of at least."

"Do you still see him?"

Emma swallowed the lump that decided to take residence in her throat before shaking her head. "I haven't seen him since I became a pirate. He wasn't very happy with me."

Regina covered their joined hands with her other hand. "I'm happy with you," she said softly.

Emma grinned shyly. "Good," she whispered. "That's all that matters right now."

Their moment was interrupted by a shout outside.

"Land ho!" Sneezy yelled from the crow's nest.

Emma jerked, as if slapped and quickly stood up, but not before giving Regina's hand a gentle squeeze. "Looks like we've reached The Wraith Lands." She circled the table and offered the brunette her hand, as if to help her up.

Regina accepted with a smile and tucked her hand under Emma's arm, as if she were being escorted out onto deck. "Then let's greet these lands together, shall we?"

Emma just stared into Regina's eyes before grinning and giving a nod. "Good idea, my lady."

To be continued…

Please review, guys! I wanna know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, the response from the last chapter was awesome! Y'all rock! And I would love to see more reviews! They make me very happy!

Here's the next bit. Starting to really get to the meat of the story. And I am so excited. I hope you guys like this chapter. I loved writing it.

A huge thanks to Laura, as always. I couldn't do this without her!

I don't own OUAT.

* * *

The Wraith Lands used to be under the king's rule. He had it under his thumb. In fact, its original name was Kingsland. It had the best silver mines in all of the lands under the king. But the one problem that the king didn't count on was how far it was from the mainland. It took weeks to sail there from the Capital. And it was slightly secluded, surrounded by mountains on three sides. The only way into Kingsland was by ship. And that proved to be an issue.

The people of Kingsland didn't like the king's rule. And from that unhappiness came a gang of misfits. They started out as a small time gang who terrorized the king's soldiers and Royal Navy sailors. But that quickly grew. And it grew so fast and so dangerously, the king pulled out of Kingsland. And the name was changed, unofficially of course. It was then named after the gang. And that's how The Wraith Lands came to be.

It was a dangerous place now. The gang's original purpose, to drive out the king, had grown into driving out anyone who didn't belong or anyone who needed to be killed. It was dangerous to be there. Anyone could be attacked and killed at any time. If you managed to settle down there, you had to be on your guard at all times. Unless you made the locals respect you.

Which is what Emma did. The first time she landed there she kicked the gang's leader in his ass. He tried to intimidate her but she just laughed, drew her sword, and beat him to the ground in front of his gang. From then on, Pan and his gang kept away from Emma and her crew. It was an uneasy truce. And Emma only set foot on their territory if she absolutely needed to.

And she needed to.

So, once they docked, she motioned for Charming and Red to make their way down the gangplank ahead of her. And Regina, who still had her arm through Emma's watched this with wide eyes.

"Are they the only ones going?" she asked the captain.

"I'll be with them. Snow and the boys will stay here to watch the ship and you and Henry."

Regina looked into Emma's green eyes. "I'd like to come with you."

Emma was shaking her head before Regina even finished that sentence. "It isn't safe," she answered. "This place is very dangerous, Regina. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can protect myself," Regina argued.

"How?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"I've taken fencing lessons, Captain," Regina said firmly. "My father insisted when I was a girl."

Emma raised an eyebrow, impressed at this bit of news. She then looked over Regina's dress. It was beautiful but also cumbersome. "You wouldn't get very far in that outfit, Regina."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'll wear something of yours."

"We don't have time."

"I'll be quick."

"But-"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Snow said from behind them. "Let her go with you, Emma! She can help talk to Mulan and Aurora! You could use someone with her social skills!"

"Are you saying I don't have any?"

Snow gently pulled Regina over to her. "I'll grab her something to wear," she said with a grin. "Tell Charming and Red what's going on."

Emma watched Snow and Regina hurry to her cabin, chatting the entire way. With a huff she started down the gangplank, meeting the curious eyes of her two friends.

"The little lady coming with us?" Red asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Emma muttered.

"She's already got you wrapped around her finger," Charming added with a grin.

Emma just glared.

Red made a whipping motion with her hand.

Emma grabbed Red and put her in a headlock, causing the brunette to squawk out and Charming to start laughing.

But the minute Regina walked down the gangplank in tight black pants, an oversized white shirt and an old black jacket of Snow's, Emma practically dropped Red and stared, ignoring the snickers from Charming and the muffled thump of Red hitting the dock.

"Is this okay?" Regina asked shyly, not sure if Emma's staring was a good or bad thing.

Emma just closed her mouth and nodded.

"It's very okay," Red said, pulling herself up. "If that stupid look on our captain's face is anything to go by."

A swift punch to Red's shoulder by the blonde caused Charming to grin and Regina to giggle.

"Let's go," Emma said quickly, walking away from the trio. "We need to get Mulan and Aurora back here before dark."

* * *

They were being followed. Emma sensed it the moment they left the dock. Charming motioned to her a few moments after, showing that he sensed it as well. She nodded and motioned for him to fall back behind them. He obeyed and let the women take the lead.

"Why are they following us, Emma?" Red muttered.

Emma shrugged.

"It's the Wraiths, isn't it?" Red asked, her eyes wide.

Emma nodded.

"Then why-?"

"I don't know, Red," Emma whispered harshly. "None of us are marked."

"Marked?" Regina asked, having heard the conversation.

Emma nodded and glanced behind her at Charming as he casually followed them. "The Wraiths started as a gang of assassins. If someone had the mark of the Wraith on them, the gang would target them and kill them."

"That's why Snow didn't come with us," Red said softly.

Regina's eyes widened. "She has the mark?"

Emma nodded again. "Gold tricked her into getting it on her. She didn't understand what it meant at the time. So, when she landed here, trying to find whoever killed her mother, she was attacked."

"How did she get away?"

"Someone saved her," Emma answered. "But that's her story to tell."

"Maybe they just want to talk, Emma," Red suggested, glancing around them.

Emma smirked. "Pan never wants to just talk. We have a truce but that doesn't mean we meet up for tea and chat."

They walked in silence a little further, the only sound around them being the soft chirping of birds and the rustle of animals in the forest surrounding them. Until the twang of a bowstring met Emma's ear. Without thought, she grabbed Regina and threw them both to the ground, watching as a single arrow hit the tree beside them, the feathers at the end quivering.

"Holy shit!" Red exclaimed from her place on the ground. "They were aiming at Regina!"

Green eyes met frightened brown eyes. "Are you marked, Regina?"

Fear entered those brown eyes and soft lips opened in protest. "No! No! I- I don't think so. Wouldn't I know?"

To a casual observer, their position would be seen as sexual. Regina was on her back on the ground with Emma on top of her, frantically pulling at the noble woman's clothes. But at that point in time, it was anything but.

"No," Emma said hurriedly, shoving the black jacket off the other woman. "It could have been done years ago." She pulled the collar of Regina's shirt down and gasped. There, on the woman's collarbone, was a mark; almost like a brand. A circle with a tree-like symbol in the middle, a symbol often called 'the mark of death'. "God damn it!" Emma muttered. She quickly pulled Regina up, calling for Charming as she helped the woman with her jacket.

"Run to Mulan and Aurora's," she said when he answered her summons. "Regina's marked. Tell them to meet us at the ship. Red and I will get her back there."

Charming just nodded and took off, not even questioning the situation. He knew he would get the answers later.

"She's marked?" Red asked with wide eyes. "How?"

Both pirates looked to Regina, who looked terrified.

"We'll get the answers later," Emma said with a harsh look at Regina. "Now, we need to get the hell out of here and back to the ship. They are still out there and won't rest until she's dead or we are gone."

Red nodded and took point while Emma grabbed Regina's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Stay close to me," the blonde ordered. "Nothing will happen to you," she promised. "Not until I'm dead."

The forest suddenly broke out in noise. Their followers were not being discreet anymore. And as Red, Emma, and Regina ran, so did the assassins. Emma kept Regina in front of her, making sure to keep the brunette's back covered while Red did the same with the front. Arrows whizzed around them, missing them but not the trees or ground around them.

Regina's steps faltered and she stumbled, almost falling to the ground as another arrow landed at her feet.

"Keep moving," Emma ordered, not even stopping as she righted the noblewoman by grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

Regina nodded, keeping her eyes on Red and her ears open for Emma's harsh breath right behind her.

As they neared the docks, Red gave a howl, signaling their ship. Without hesitation, the gangplank was lowered and the crew crowded around the railing, guns loaded and swords drawn, ready to defend their captain and fellow crewmembers from whatever was attacking them.

Red was the first to reach the gangplank, covering it with long strides and turning to help Regina as the noble woman finally approached. And as Red's eyes swung around, focused on Regina and her captain, they widened.

And so did Emma's. She was hearing what Red was seeing.

"Emma!"

The words were barely out of Red's mouth before Emma threw herself forward, covering all of Regina's back as a single arrow lodged itself into the blonde's left shoulder.

With barely a grunt in pain, Emma pushed Regina into Red's arms. "Get her below," she ordered over the shouts of her crew and the gang. She then turned, snarled, drew her sword and charged the four gang members that had been behind them.

They seemed surprised and that surprise proved to be to Emma's advantage. She cut two down before the other two were able to collect themselves. And they left as quickly as they could, knowing that Captain Swan could easily take care of the two of them without a thought. And Pan wouldn't protect them in that case. Their mark was out of their reach.

And as they left, Emma felt her right knee collapse under her. She fell to the dock with a grunt, her sword clattering to the ground.

"Emma!" Red shouted, running down the gangplank.

Emma waved her off and stumbled to her feet, her left arm hanging limply at her side. "Get back on the ship. Raise the gangplank." She made her way up to Red and nodded. "I'm fine. We'll get Doc to get this arrow out."

Red shook her head and followed her captain up to the ship. Grumpy and Happy quickly raised the gangplank after them.

"How's Regina?" Emma asked softly.

"Frantic," Red answered. "She knew you were hit."

"Well, I had better show her I'm fine."

"Where's Charming?" Snow asked swiftly, putting herself between Red and Emma.

"Collecting Mulan and Aurora," Emma answered. "He's fine."

"Why were you attacked?" Snow asked as they made their way down below deck.

"Regina's marked."

Snow stopped walking abruptly. "What?"

Emma nodded. "On her collarbone. It looks old. She's had it for a while."

"And she didn't know?"

Emma gave a shrug with her right arm, still keeping her other arm still. "Or at least she didn't know what it was."

"But how would she have gotten it?" Snow asked, her eyes wide. "It's like getting a brand. And it burns like hell."

"So does a brand," Emma muttered.

"And who gave it to her?" Red wondered.

"Well, Gold knows a thing or two about them," Snow growled, her hand going to her own mark on the back of her right shoulder.

"You didn't see the mark when she changed?" Red asked Snow.

The smaller brunette shook her head. "She insisted I turned my back."

Red laughed while Emma smirked. "So modest," the captain stated. "But whatever the case may be, we need to be ready to go once Charming gets back." She then opened the door to the cabin Henry and Regina were in. Both passengers ran up to her when she came into view.

"Emma!" They both said, eyes wide.

Regina reached her first and immediately looked over her shoulder, wincing at the arrow still protruding out from the back. "Oh, my God, Emma, I am so sorry," she whispered. "I had no idea."

Emma gently pushed Regina back and smiled. "I believe you, Regina. It's fine."

"But you're hurt!" the brunette exclaimed, tears gathering in her eyes. "And it's my fault."

"No," Emma stated firmly. "It's whoever put that mark on you. It's their fault. Someone set this up. And they set it up long ago."

"But who?" Regina asked, her hand falling to Henry's head and stroking his hair. The young boy watched his mother and the pirate captain with wide eyes.

"No idea," Emma muttered before looking down at Henry. "You okay, kid?"

He nodded without smiling, his brown eyes trained on the arrow in his hero's shoulder.

"I'll be fine," the blonde said with a smirk. "It takes more than an arrow to stop me."

"Mom said you saved her," the boy muttered.

Emma's green eyes darted up to Regina, who blushed and gave a shy smile. "I guess I did," Emma said. "Your mom's pretty important, ya know. Gotta keep her safe."

Henry nodded and gently hugged Emma around her waist. "Thanks," he said into her stomach. "For saving her."

Emma tensed at the contact, not used to hugs. But as the boy held on, she relaxed and let herself hug back. "I'd do it again, kid," she stated. "In a heartbeat."

Regina cleared her throat and gently pulled Henry back from the captain. "We need to get you fixed up," she said to Emma.

The blonde nodded. "I'll go see Doc," she said with a grin. "He'll fix me up good."

Regina smiled. "I'll go with you. I'm sure he'll need some help."

Behind them, still standing in the doorway, Red and Snow exchanged smirks. Henry looked between his mom and the captain with raised eyebrows. And Emma felt a grin cross her lips.

"Well then," she said. "Come be Doc's nurse, Ms. Mills. My shoulder is starting to hurt a little."

"A little?" Regina asked with raised eyebrows.

"She could kiss it to make it better," Red snarked as the women passed her. A swift punch to her upper arm had the helmsman wincing.

"Keep an eye out for Charming," Emma stated as she and Regina started their way above deck. "We need to leave the moment he and the others arrive."

To be continued…

Next chapter, we meet everyone's favorite ship from Season 2! Besides Swan Queen and Red Beauty of course. So excited!

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Annnnnnnd another chapter! I'm a little behind in my writing so the next chapter may be a little late but don't worry. It's coming. But here is chapter 7.

Thanks so very much for all the lovely reviews and follows! Y'all rock. And who else is excited about tomorrow night's premiere? I'm excited but also dreading it. They are going to push Emma at either Neal or Hook and that makes me angry. I'd rather her just not have a love interest than one of them. They have made our show something that is not original anymore. They should just let us ff writers plot out the show. Heck, we should write the show! Anyone with me on that?

Anyway, a huge thanks to Laura, as always! She's the bestest beta EVER!

Please review!

* * *

The knock at the galley door interrupted Regina and Emma's soft conversation.

"Enter," Emma commanded as she smirked at Regina and her insistence that Emma go back up to her cabin to rest.

"Cap'n," Sleepy said, poking his head into the galley, his eyes at half-mast as always. His nickname was well earned. "They've arrived."

That made Emma straighten. "None the worse for wear, I hope," she stated.

Sleepy shook his head. "But very curious."

"Send Mulan and Aurora to my cabin. Let Charming go and calm Snow."

"Aye," the man said before ducking out of the room.

"Are you up for speaking with them?" Regina asked worriedly.

Emma smiled and stood. "I have had far worse," she said. "And you will be with me to make sure I don't pass out from the pain."

The excitement that entered the brunette's eyes made Emma smile even more as they left the galley. The short walk to the cabin was silent and when Emma opened the door, motioning Regina to enter before her, the two women already present turned their attention to the new arrivals.

"Captain Swan," the woman of Asian descent said firmly, grasping Emma's right hand in a quick handshake. "I hope you are well."

"As well as can be expected," Emma answered.

"Yes, I heard you were attacked." The dark eyes of the woman flitted over to Regina before settling back on Emma. "By the Wraiths?"

"Aye," Emma answered, moving to shake the other woman's hand. "Aurora," she said softly. "How are you?"

The light-haired brunette gave a soft smile and a quick kiss to Emma's cheek. "Quite well, Emma. But I fear my mood is soon to shift."

Emma grinned. "Please, sit." She motioned to the two chairs in the room. "We will take the bed."

The women nodded. Aurora gratefully settled into the chair offered to her by the other.

"This is Regina Mills," Emma said as Regina sat on the bed. "She is part of the reason we are here. This is Mulan Fa and Aurora Rose."

Regina nodded while Mulan narrowed her eyes at her. "Mills?" she growled.

"Cora Mills is my mother," Regina stated.

A soft gasp came from Aurora and Mulan quickly stood up, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"That bitch had my family killed and me sold into slavery," Mulan yelled. "And you," she glared at Emma. "Have the nerve to bring her daughter to me?"

"Mulan," Aurora said placing a calming hand on the woman's arm. "Be still. Let Emma speak."

Emma shot the smaller woman a smile of gratitude before making eye contact with Mulan. "Calm yourself, Mulan," she said. "You know, as well as I do, that the sins of the parent do not pass down to the child unless warranted. Hear me out."

Mulan took a deep breath while Aurora gave another calming stroke to her arm. The warrior finally sat back down, her eyes focused on the captain.

"Speak," she stated gruffly. "And then I will pass judgment."

"May I say first," Regina said. "That I am very sorry for what my mother did to either of you. That is one of the reasons I came to be in Captain Swan's company."

"She is going to help us," Emma continued. "She knows a little of the inner workings of the Royal Navy, having lived in Cora's company for so many years."

"And what is it to her?" Mulan asked.

"My mother had my fiancé killed before my eyes. She then told me to get over it and move on with my life. That he was not worth it."

Three sets of eyes softened at the tale. Mulan's shoulders relaxed, Aurora gave an understanding smile to Regina, and Emma grabbed her hand, attempting to show her support.

"And Gold is also involved," Emma added. "It seems he is higher up on the Navy chain of command than even I suspected."

"So, what are we to do?" Mulan asked. "You have sought us out for a reason."

"It's true," Aurora said with a grin. "I doubt you came calling to have tea and biscuits."

Emma grinned at the petite woman but nodded. "We need as much help as we can get. And you two are two of the best warriors in the Empire."

Aurora laughed. "Lies," she giggled. "Mulan is the best warrior and you know that you get me as a tag-a-long."

Mulan rolled her eyes and threw her arm around her lover's shoulders. "You are one of the finest with a sword, Aurora. And you know it. I was the one to teach you."

"And while our noble lady here," Emma said with a teasing wink at Regina. "Has had fencing training, I would like her to be taught in the way of fighting for her life."

"It is a useful skill to have," Mulan mused. "But I do have to remind you, Swan,"

Emma cut her off. "Of the bounty on your head?"

Mulan gave a grave nod.

"It is of no consequence." She moved to the cabinet and pulled out her whiskey. As she poured the alcohol into four tumblers she grinned. "I have a significant one on my head as well."

"It seems that our dear Aurora does as well," Mulan said with a grin as she accepted one of the tumblers. "It seems her thieving days are catching up with her."

"Hold a moment," Regina said, refusing the glass offered to her. "All three of you have a price on your heads?"

Those very heads nodded.

"As do most people on this ship," Emma said dully.

Regina just stared.

"Didn't you know that?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows.

"I knew of yours," Regina muttered. "But I haven't heard of Mulan or Aurora."

"You may have heard of us as other names," Aurora said softly. At Regina's raised eyebrows, the other woman continued. "I am known as Briar Rose."

"The jewel thief?" Regina gasped.

At Aurora's shy nod, Regina just blinked. "And how did that name come about?"

Emma laughed. "When she steals something it is as if it is caught in a briar bush. But her beauty is like that of a rose."

Aurora blushed and buried her face in Mulan's shoulder while Emma and Mulan just chuckled.

"And Mulan?" Regina prompted.

Emma smirked while Mulan rolled her eyes. "The Sleeping Warrior," the blonde supplied.

Regina's eyes almost fell out of her head.

"The warrior that kills so quickly it is as if the other fighters are asleep?"

"One and the same," Aurora said with a grin, glad to have the attention pointed elsewhere.

"I had no idea I was in such…great company," Regina said.

Mulan and Emma chuckled while Aurora just grinned.

"Give it a while, Ms. Mills," Mulan stated with a laugh. "You will be just as well known before this adventure is done."

"I'm not sure if that is a goal I want to strive for," Regina countered with a grin.

As the four women settled, Mulan finished her whiskey and looked back at Emma. "What of your first mate?" she asked. "Is she still with you?"

"You saw Charming," Emma answered. "You know he doesn't travel without her." She finished her tumbler as well. "Similar to you and your Aurora."

Mulan eyed the blonde pirate and Regina, noticing their closeness but said nothing. With a glance at her lover she made a mental note to bring it up later when they were alone. "I think I will go visit her," the warrior said.

"Mulan!" Aurora said lightly. "You know she is terrified of you still being angry!"

"I am aware," Mulan said. "But I do enjoy seeing the panic enter her eyes when she sees me."

"Why is she afraid of you being angry?" Regina asked.

"Mulan's best friend and fellow warrior, Phillip, saved Snow's life from the Wraiths at the expense of his own," Emma answered softly.

"I _was_ angry to begin with," Mulan said. "But after Aurora told me Snow's story, I realized Snow had no hand in his death. And I have told Snow such. But she still fears my anger."

"It may be," Aurora said, nudging Mulan's shoulder with her own. "That it is because you nearly took her head off with your anger."

Mulan shrugged. "I was livid. I saw nothing but the woman Phillip risked his life for. She was nothing compared to him."

"I think he would have argued otherwise," Aurora countered.

Emma chuckled and stood, offering Regina a hand to help her to stand as well. "Snow is down below. You two can visit her while I tell Red to cast off. The sooner we are away from this place the better."

"I have not agreed to help," Mulan said seriously.

Emma stopped and studied the warrior. "No, you haven't," she agreed. "I was under the impression that you wanted free of these shackles as I did."

"I do."

Aurora stood. "_We _do."

"Then you must help," Emma said.

Dark slanted eyes met wide green ones. Nothing was said out loud but much was said between gazes. Finally, Mulan gave a swift nod and left the cabin, Aurora following behind after a quick smile to Emma and Regina.

As the door closed, Regina let out a breath. "She is…intense."

Emma gave a dark chuckle and gathered the glasses. "Aye, that she is. Always has been."

"You've known her for a long time?"

"I met her once before I started pirating."

"Where?"

Emma set the glasses down on her desk and took a deep breath. "On a slave ship."

"A slave…?

Emma nodded and turned to look back at Regina. "I'm an escaped slave, Regina. Not that anyone bought me. Your mother had me put on the auction block just hours after…" she trailed off.

"After?" Regina asked softly, taking Emma's limp hand in hers.

"After I had my baby."

The silence that descended on the cabin was so thick Emma felt like she was choking on it. But she kept her eyes on Regina, wanting to see if disgust and anger would appear in those deep chocolate eyes.

But nothing of the sort ever appeared. Instead, compassion and sadness took their place.

"She took away your baby." It wasn't a question. Regina already knew.

Emma just nodded.

"What then?"

Emma shrugged. "I have no idea." She sighed and leaned against her desk, keeping Regina's hand in hers. "But it has been my goal for ten years to find my baby boy again."

"Ten years?" Regina's eyes widened. Something was tickling the back of her mind.

Emma nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "She took him from me right after he was born. I didn't even get to hold him." She gave a soft snort. "Not that I would have been able to keep him. I was a slave. A nobody. I couldn't have a child."

"His father?"

"Gold's bastard son."

"What?"

Emma looked down, studying her boots with great intent. "We were kids. I thought it was love. No one, besides my brother, had ever showed me kindness. When he told me he loved me…I believed him."

Regina gently tugged on Emma's hand and led them to the bed. They both sat down and the brunette turned to face Emma fully. "What happened?"

"He handed me over to Cora. Said he had no need for me anymore since he had bedded me." Emma wouldn't look Regina in the eye and didn't see the anger enter those brown orbs.

"He just handed you over?"

Emma shrugged. "Basically. I got jumped one night on my way to our home. They beat me and dragged me to Cora. She was on some grand ship. He was there when I came to. I thought he was going to save me. But he just laughed, spit on me, and left." She sighed. "I found out I was pregnant a week later."

"Oh, Emma," Regina whispered. She laid her head on Emma's shoulder and clutched her hand tighter.

"It's okay," Emma said softly. "I've come to terms with him being a bastard. I will kill him when I see him. But Cora…she took my baby. And I have no idea where he is."

Regina slowly sat up and bit her lip. "I think I have an idea," she began.

Emma finally looked up. "An idea? About what?"

"Just hear me out," Regina soothed. "And keep in mind that this is _just _an idea. But the facts seem to be falling into place too easily."

Emma just blinked.

"Cora took your baby from you ten years ago." At Emma's slow nod, Regina continued. "I was given Henry ten years ago."

"By Gold."

"Yes," Regina confirmed. "Who was very close to my mother even then. And Cora probably knew that your baby was Gold's son's."

Emma narrowed her eyes and sat in silence. Her mind racing with thoughts of the past. "But, if what you are implying is true, why would he give his grandson to you?"

"At my mother's insistence. She had just had Daniel, my fiancé, killed in front of me. I was horribly distraught. I wouldn't eat, sleep, move. She needed me alive for something. And right before I tried to kill myself, Gold brought me Henry. Said it was a gift."

Emma's breathing sped up, her eyes wide, and her hands shaking.

"I didn't question it," Regina continued. "He was so small. Obviously just born. He was perfect. And it woke me from my self-imposed stupor. I had something to care for, something to love that would love me in return."

Emma quickly grabbed Regina's free hand and swallowed. "If this is true, then Henry…." She couldn't seem to finish.

"Is yours, Emma. He is your son."

To be continued…

Bum, bum, BUH! It has been revealed! Not that anyone is surprised! Anyway, let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Before I get started with the usual Author Notes. A little note to a reviewer who did not sign in (I guess they didn't want me to privately respond) and left said review for chapter 7:

_:yeah, like this was a surprise. what's the point of AU stories that are just_  
_canon stories with a different setting?_

First off, AU is Alternate Universe. That means, some things are the same, some are different. Not everything is different. That would be stupid. It would then be an original story…not fanfiction. So, in my story some things are the same and guess what…some aren't! I know, big gasp! For instance, Regina is not evil. Snow is not her stepdaughter. The Wraiths are a gang of people, not soul sucking demons. Need I continue?

Second: Canon? Canon? Sweetie, Swan Queen ain't canon right now! Just doing Swan Queen is AU. Done!

Third: If I wanted to, I could write an original story. I could change the names of this story and make it my own. But I didn't. I wanted to keep the relationships and personalities with the idea of putting them in 1800s England…or somewhere like England. If you want a better example of that, please visit what is called Uber fiction for Xena. They take Xena characters personalities and put them in different time periods. Check out the Academy of the Bards. Look under Uber. Enjoy.

And lastly: I'm sorry you took my sarcasm at the end of the last chapter as me being serious. I knew that wouldn't come as a surprise. Everybody and their mom knew where this was going in that regard. I did that on purpose. There are so many mysteries in this story (some even to me) and I wanted my readers to feel comfortable with at least one aspect and not be taken too off guard. I'm sorry if you thought I was serious. I'll try to cut back on the sarcasm in the future (psst, that is sarcasm again).

Now, on to the fun stuff!

Thanks for the great reviews guys! Y'all are so awesome! And sorry this is a little late. I didn't get this to my beta as quickly as usual and since she has some sort of life outside of reading my stories (sarcasm again) I didn't get it back 30 minutes later!

So, kudos to Laura for taking time to sit down and read this. I'm actually finishing up the next chapter right now. Yeeeee!

I don't own OUAT! I do, however, own this storyline. I would not appreciate it if someone were to take it and change the names. Just saying. I've seen that done on this site before. Kind of pisses me off. So…mine! Pirate Captain is mine! Grrrr, get your own!

* * *

They didn't talk about it.

The revelation they came to was kept between them. They decided that was for the best for the time being. No need in getting Henry excited while in the middle of trying to take down Cora and Gold.

Of course, both women had their reservations about Emma being Henry's birth mother. Emma was terrified. She wasn't a mother. It just wasn't in her nature. She was a pirate. Had been for years. And before that she was a low-life street urchin with no parents and no money. She couldn't be a mother.

Regina was terrified that Emma would take Henry from her. He was all she had now. Daniel was gone. Her father was gone. And her mother was crazy and power-hungry. Regina's heart knew Emma wouldn't take Henry from her, that much was obvious. But that small voice in the back of her head made her think that Emma was anxious to just take Henry and run.

Neither of them spoke of these fears to each other. Both were too insecure and too uneasy with the revelation to bring everything up.

The next two weeks passed without incident. Emma started sleeping at night and working during the day again. When Regina asked why, Emma just grinned and stated that Mulan liked the nighttime and Aurora wanted to be with her lover. Regina didn't complain. It meant she got to see more of Emma.

Between shifts, Mulan would help Regina with her swordplay. The warrior was a wonderful teacher and made the noblewoman a little more confident in her abilities. But Emma hoped it would never come to the point where Regina had to use those skills.

Since both women were sleeping in the cabin at the same time, Emma prepared to sleep on the floor again that first night. And the brunette surprised the captain when she told her to just sleep in the bed with her.

"It's not like there isn't enough room."

So, it was decided. They shared the bed. And as each night passed, they ended up closer and closer together until they were finally touching. Either Emma would be holding Regina's back to her front or Regina would have her head on Emma's chest.

And each morning when they woke up, they would both savor the feeling of being warm. And being safe. Nothing was said. Both women were scared to say a thing about their closeness.

And by the middle of the third week they were comfortable. Nothing was said. Nothing different was done. But both women, women used to pain and loneliness, felt happy and content. Something neither took lightly.

So, when Emma woke that morning, the sun streaming into the small porthole in her cabin, and saw Regina's head on her chest, the brunette still sleeping, Emma smiled and gently ran a hand through the other woman's hair.

That slowly woke Regina up but she made no effort to move. She just smiled and cuddled closer, content to stay there as long as possible.

After a few minutes of silence, Emma finally spoke up. "Do you think, maybe, we should talk about this?"

It was quiet for a moment before Regina slowly tilted her head so she could look into Emma's eyes. "About what?"

Emma gave a small smile. "Us," she gestured between them with her free hand, the other still running through Regina's hair.

Regina settled her head back on Emma's chest and shrugged. "Is it necessary?" She asked, her arm thrown over Emma's stomach tightening.

"I don't know," Emma muttered.

"Are you uncomfortable with it?"

"No," the captain said quickly. "Are you?"

"Not at all," Regina answered. "In fact, I find that I have never been more comfortable."

"Same for me," Emma said. "I have been able to let down my walls with you."

Regina nodded. "I feel safe with you," she said softly. "Something I have never felt. Even with Daniel."

Emma placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "I will always protect you, no matter what."

"What if I want to protect you?" Regina asked smugly.

Emma chuckled. "With the way you are with a sword these days, I would let you."

Regina grinned. "Mulan's a good teacher."

"She's a great warrior. She was a soldier in her country before the Navy invaded."

"How did she meet Aurora?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not sure. She never told me and I never asked."

"They are very much in love."

"They seem perfect for each other, don't they?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, a small smile on her lips.

Silence descended again before Emma took a deep breath. "I feel that I should tell you something before much longer."

Regina looked up to meet Emma's green eyes, searching those depths for some clue as to why the captain seemed hesitant. "And this makes you nervous?"

"I've never really had to do something like this in the past."

"Like what?" Regina asked, her heart beating strongly in her chest, nerves making many different scenarios run through her head.

"I believe I have fallen in love with you," was all Emma said, her eyes wide, as if she were surprised that the sentence left her mouth.

But Regina just smiled and put her head back on the pirate's chest. "That's wonderful," she said softly.

Emma just grunted, shocked at the calm way Regina took her news. "Is that all?"

Regina's smile grew. "That's all," she said. "And I think I have fallen in love with you as well."

Regina held back a laugh at the sigh of relief Emma let out.

"That is wonderful," Emma said softly. "It's perfect."

Regina pushed herself up and let her face hover over Emma's, a teasing grin covering her face. "And what should we do about this?"

Emma answered with a wicked grin. "I can think of plenty we should do."

Regina laughed and leaned closer, her lips barely touching Emma's. "Do tell," she whispered.

"I'm better with action," was all Emma said before she started to close the short distance between their lips.

But before any more contact could be made, a sharp knock sounded on the cabin door before Snow entered, her eyes wide.

"Emma, a ship is coming our way," she said breathlessly, not fazed by the two women's position.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment. "From where?"

"Northwest," Snow answered, running to Emma's wardrobe and pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt for Emma. She then grabbed Regina's borrowed pants and shirt from the dresser and threw both sets of clothing to the women.

"So, from the mainland," Emma said, depositing a kiss on Regina's forehead and slipping out of the bed. "Their colors?"

"Royal Navy."

"Good, get our Navy colors up. Let's hit this ship. We need money."

Snow nodded and ran out while Emma shucked off her nightshirt and pulled on her pants.

"A Royal Navy ship?" Regina asked, her eyes wide. She tried to hide her disappointment at the interruption but she knew they needed to be on their guard due to their situation. "You have Navy colors?"

Emma nodded as she pulled on her boots. "It gets them closer to us so we can board. And if they are coming from the mainland, they are probably on their way to Storybrooke to trade. They may also have some slaves on board as well. We can free them while we are at it."

"Is that what you do?" Regina asked as she too slipped on her clothes.

Emma nodded. "Most of us have been on the auction block before. Or we've been captured and put on a Navy ship. The money is blood money, honestly. The Royal Navy gets it from invading other kingdoms, selling people or stealing it from "pirates". The real pirates, not us."

Regina giggled as she watched Emma strap her sword to her hip. "So are you fake pirates?"

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "We certainly aren't your average pirate crew." She grinned and quickly placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips. "And we will finish this discussion later." She looked Regina in the eyes and suddenly grew serious. "I need you to stay below for this."

Brown eyes widened and indignation quickly filled them. "Why?"

"Henry doesn't need to see any of this. And I'd rather you didn't see it either."

"But I can fight."

"Yes, you can. But I don't want you to.

An annoyed look crossed Regina's face. "And what do you mean by that?" She asked with a frown.

Emma's eyes widened and she gently placed her hands on Regina's upper arms. "I just don't want you to get hurt," she said quickly. "I won't be able to protect you while I'm focusing on the Navy scum."

"What if I want to protect you?"

Emma gave a small smile. "I want you to protect Henry," she answered. "And he would not be protected very well up in the midst of the fight."

"But…" Regina trailed off. "But what if…" She finally huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. I'll stay below."

Emma's smile grew. "I'll give you a sword and a dagger. I know you'll protect Henry better than any pirate on this ship."

Regina nodded and stared into the green eyes boring into hers. "Can I least get a kiss from the woman I love before we head into battle?"

Emma chuckled. "You make it sound like we're going to war."

Regina didn't even answer. She just grabbed the lapels of Emma's red jacket and pulled the pirate captain closer, capturing her lips swiftly but gently. Later she would marvel at her aggressiveness (as her mother would call it) but for now she was just enjoying the feel of Emma's soft yet slightly chapped lips on hers.

Emma didn't resist. In fact, she let her tongue sneak out and lightly trace Regina's bottom lip, asking for entrance. And it was granted.

Both women lost themselves in the feel of being much closer to each other, the joy of loving each other, and the taste of the other woman.

They would have continued, Emma was already backing Regina to the bed, if the cabin door hadn't been thrown open by Snow.

Again, she didn't seem fazed by their position. But she did start yelling. "Swan, I swear to God, if you don't get your horny ass out here I am going to invite every single sailor on that Naval ship into your cabin to watch!" And then she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Emma's laugh broke the kiss, making Regina laugh as well. They were both breathless and flushed. But the twinkle in their eyes and the grin on their lips showed every bit of their feelings.

"Christ, woman," Emma whispered. "Who taught you how to kiss? That was amazing!"

Regina just smirked and took a step back, running her hands down Emma's chest. "Who said I needed to be taught?"

And with a saucy wink, she left the cabin, leaving an open-mouthed pirate captain behind.

* * *

When Emma finally emerged from her cabin, Regina and Henry were already down below, tucked away and armed. Surprisingly, the young boy didn't put up much of a fight about being away from the action. It turns out Charming used his charms to convince Henry that his mom needed protecting. So, with Henry armed with a short sword and Regina with a sword and a dagger, the two passengers were safe.

"Who is it?" Emma asked, joining her first mate at the rail facing the approaching ship.

"Looking at the colors, I'd say the Mad Cap," Snow murmured, a spyglass held up to her eye. "But you tell me." She handed the spyglass to her captain and friend.

"Shit," Emma said as she took in the Navy flag with a large heart in the middle of it. "It's Jefferson all right. Just what I needed," she lowered the spyglass with a sigh. "A mad captain who is at Cora's beck and call."

She handed the spyglass back to Snow and turned to her crew, who were all preparing to engage the ship. "It's _The Wonderland_, mates," Emma said loudly. "So, be careful. Just like their captain, they are all a little mad. Don't let them take you by surprise." She nodded to Sleepy and Dopey. "You two, right as we get side by side go on board, look for the slaves. Get them off that ship as quick as you can."

"Aye, Cap'n," both men said with a nod.

"What are we taking, Cap'n?" Grumpy asked as they all watched _The Wonderland _sail closer.

"Anything and everything. Get ready, boys," Emma said with a grin. "The fun is about to start."

* * *

"Are you scared, Mom?"

Regina looked at her little boy, her brown eyes full of worry but she forced a smile to cross her face. "A little," she answered. "But I know Captain Swan and the crew will be safe and keep us safe."

Henry studied his mother with wide eyes. "Do you like her?"

Regina tilted her head slightly to the right. "Who?"

"Emma."

With a smile, his mother nodded. "I do, very much."

He grinned and let the hand not holding his sword take his mom's free hand. "Do you love her?"

Regina blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you love her like Charming loves Snow?" Henry noticed the fear cross his mom's face and he quickly continued. "Because it would be okay if you did," he said. "I like seeing you happy. You have a pretty smile."

Said smile broke out on Regina's face.

"And Emma makes you smile. I like it when you aren't sad. And you were always sad at home with Grandmother."

"I do love Emma," Regina said softly.

"Does she love you?"

Regina nodded.

Henry smiled and threw his arm around his mother's waist. "Are you going to get married?"

Regina laughed. "I don't think that is allowed, Henry."

The young boy backed up, a confused look on his face. "Why not?"

"The church frowns upon two women or two men getting married or even just being in a relationship."

"That's stupid," Henry declared. "If you love someone, you should be with them."

"I agree."

"Maybe another ship captain can marry you!" Henry exclaimed.

"What?"

"Maybe Emma has a friend that is a captain! They can marry people!"

"Oh, Henry…"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by screaming coming from above them. It seemed that the Royal Navy had finally pulled alongside _The Swan Queen_. And the battle had begun.

It sounded fierce. The clashing of swords and the thud of bodies hitting the deck echoed through the empty hull. Both nobles stayed silent, their hands on their weapons but their eyes wide and faces determined.

The only thing they heard for several minutes was the sound of fighting. Until footsteps sounded from the stairs. Heavy footsteps. And then the silhouette of an unfamiliar sailor filled the doorway.

"Well, well, well," a squeaky voice said. "What do we have here?"

He stepped into the room, his sword drawn and a large menacing smile on his pinched face. Large front teeth jutted out from his mouth and his dark beady eyes stared hard at the two.

"A pretty little lady and a little brat," he chuckled. "And they are both armed. How cute."

Henry suddenly stepped in front of his mother, his short sword held high. "Leave us alone," he said firmly.

The sailor laughed. And then, as quick as lightening, darted out his hand, grabbed Henry's arm and tossed the boy across the room. Regina screamed as her little boy hit the opposite wall with a sick thud before sliding to the floor, motionless.

"Now that the brat is out of the way…" the sailor said with a sneer. "The real fun can begin."

But Regina was angry. And she wasn't about to go down without a fight. Before the man could get any closer, she quickly lunged, her sword hitting it's mark, cutting into his left shoulder with ease. And while the sailor was distracted with that, she pulled out her dagger with her other hand and attacked his sword hand, causing him to drop his weapon with a yelp.

"You bitch!" he yelled harshly, dark eyes flashing.

"Maybe," Regina snarked. "But I'm a bitch that can fight."

She didn't hesitate. She lunged again, her sword slicing through his leg. He backed up, a touch of fear entering his eyes but anger quickly overtaking that fear.

And as most sailors and pirates know, anger and fear can make a man unusually strong. The same can be said about women, especially mothers, but this sailor was also slightly insane. And Regina wasn't.

The next time her sword sliced through the air, the man stopped it with his hand, allowing it to bite into his palm without a flinch. A sneer crossed his face and a bit more insanity filled his eyes at the look of shock on Regina's face.

"Stop it," he growled. "You're hurting me." With a swift tug, he pulled the sword out of her hand. And then he was right in front of her. "Now it's my turn."

And without warning, her backhanded her, causing her to fall to the floor, blood already seeping from her lip.

"And my turn is gonna be fun," he sneered before casually picking her up and pushing her against the wall. "So much fun."

To be continued…

Review! And if you want me to respond to any critics you have (which I certainly don't mind doing) please sign in. If you don't, I will respond in the next chapter…as shown above.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm posting this a day early because I can't wait for y'all to read this. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger for the last chapter, but you know that some chapters are gonna end like that. Just know that I will continue. So no worries there!

Trigger warning! Mention and thoughts of rape. And violence. But this is a fic about pirates…I would think the violence would be obvious. And deaths…people die. Just by the way.

All of the reviews for the last chapter were amazing! Thank you so much! Y'all make me so happy! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr as alcandre84. Look me up!

I don't own OUAT!

* * *

Later, Emma wouldn't be able to say what it was that let her know Regina was in trouble. Snow would call it her "Love Sense" while Red would just smirk and say that Emma just wanted to be close to Regina again. But whatever it was, Emma didn't hesitate. She kicked the sailor she was fighting in the groin and all but ran to the stairs leading to the hull.

Another sailor grabbed her left arm, trying to stop her before she started down the stairs. And without even thinking about it she just turned around, sword already slicing the air. And before it was even done cutting through his stomach, Emma was gone, thundering down the stairs.

"And my turn is gonna be fun. So much fun."

The low, slimy voice reached Emma's ears before her eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness of the hull. But she didn't need her eyesight to tell her who was talking. She knew that voice anywhere.

"March," she growled loudly.

She watched as his figure turned. And as her eyes adjusted, her hand tightened around her sword. The creepy sailor had Regina pushed up against the wall. And when he saw Emma, he grinned.

"Ah, Captain Swan," he purred. "Come to join the party? There's plenty of me to go around."

"Let. Her. Go." Emma kept her eyes on the sailor, not letting herself look at Regina or try to find Henry. She knew this sailor. And he was tricky. And just as mad as his captain.

His grin grew. "Why should I do that, Swan? I found her. She's mine."

Before Emma could say a thing, Regina took advantage of the sailor's distraction.

With a soft grunt, she brought her leg up and kicked as hard as she could at his knee. And it worked.

Emma watched as he gave out a howl of pain and quickly turned back to the brunette. And that's when Emma struck. She lunged, keeping her sword low and grabbing his right arm, just as he was rearing back to hit Regina.

"No," she whispered in his ear. "You don't hit her. You don't touch her." She pulled him around to face her. "You don't look at her." Her eyes were pieces of green steel. Her jaw was tight with anger. And her voice was low. "You, Mr. March, are not going to even think about her ever again."

And as the sailor opened his mouth to say something stupid back to the blonde, she shook her head. "Don't speak," she growled. And without warning, she threw a right hook at his face, causing him to stumble back in shock and pain. Before he could recover, she kicked him in the stomach, and hit him again in the face.

Regina watched in shock and a little awe. Emma moved with such fluidity. And grace. It was beautiful to watch.

But then a flash of blood told Regina that things were going further than she had ever seen before.

Blood was pouring down March's face. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his nose was very obviously broken.

"Emma!" Regina yelled. "Stop! You're killing him!"

"Good!" Emma yelled without stopping her hits. Her sword was now on the floor, having clattered there when she grabbed his shirt to keep him from falling. "He needs to die!"

"Emma! No!"

For some reason, the pirate captain stopped. She let March fall to his knees and she turned to look at Regina, her eyes narrowed. "Why?" she said softly. "Why should I stop?"

"He…he just…" Regina stammered.

"He just what, Regina?" Emma asked. "He was going to rape you!"

Regina flinched at Emma's tone and words.

"Do you know what that's like?" Green eyes widened as some past horror crept into them. "Do you?"

Regina stepped back and shook her head, her breath coming in short rasps. She didn't like this side of the blonde.

"Exactly," Emma said before turning back to the beaten man. "He needs to pay." She studied the whimpering sailor before hauling him to his feet again. In one swoop she picked up her sword and started shoving March up the stairs. "They all do," she threw over her shoulder.

A soft groan met Regina's ears as Emma left with the sailor. She quickly ran over to her son, falling to her knees beside him in concern.

"Henry?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

His eyes slowly opened before he took in his surroundings. "Did I beat him?"

Regina stifled a chuckle. "No, dear. But you gave him a run for his money."

The boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Emma beat him, didn't she?"

"What?" Regina asked.

"I know he threw me across the room like a ragdoll. You probably got in a few shots. But Emma probably came down here like a knight in shining armor from those stories you used to tell me."

Regina sat back on her heels, her mind racing with what her son just said. That _was _what it was like, she mused. Emma came to her rescue just like a knight from those fairy tales in her old storybook.

With a smile, Regina helped Henry up. "I guess we should call her good Sir Swan from now on."

Emma emerged from the hull with March firmly in her grasp. And as they stepped into the sunlight, shouting and the clanging of swords greeted them. The fight was still going on. But not for long.

Emma let out a loud whistle that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"This ends now!" she shouted, bringing her sword up to March's neck. "This _sailor_," the word was growled as if it were a curse, "was found below attacking the woman I love. He attacked a lady."

"And hurt Henry," Regina said from behind them in a whisper.

Emma's head whipped around in shock, taking in Henry's sheepish smile and dazed eyes. "Is he okay?" she asked anxiously.

Regina just nodded and put an arm around her son's shoulders.

"And," Emma continued loudly. "Hurt a young boy trying to protect his mother. So, he must die."

"NO!"

The loud voice came from the other side of _The Swan Queen_. Everyone looked to see Charming holding a struggling sailor with his hands behind his back.

"No!" the man shouted again. "Hare!"

"Sorry, Cap'n," March muttered loudly through bleeding lips. "Got distracted."

"Jefferson," Emma said to the struggling man. "Is this how you train your sailors? Is this what the Royal Navy has to offer? Men who attack noble women for no reason? Men who hurt boys so much smaller than them?"

"She had a sword!" March argued.

"Then you should have fought her, you scum!" Emma yelled. "Instead, you disarm her and then attempt to rape her!"

"She had it coming!" The beaten sailor said loudly.

Emma, again, didn't hesitate. She just growled and slit the sailor's throat, letting her sword slide smoothly through his neck. And with a disinterested glance, let his dying body fall to the deck.

Jefferson broke free of Charming and ran to the bleeding man. "Hare! You idiot," he murmured. "You know better."

"Kill them all," Emma said harshly to her crew. "Kill every last one of them."

"That's not how you do things!" Jefferson said from his place beside March. "You don't kill entire crews! You never have! You only kill when you have to."

Emma crouched and got right in the mad man's face. "Things change." She stood up and turned to Regina, who was staring at the dead man at their feet. "Take Henry to my cabin. Lock the door. Do not come out until I say."

"Emma," she began.

But Emma just turned back to Jefferson, her eyes boring a hole through his body. "Well, Mad Cap Jefferson. Ready to meet your maker?"

The Naval captain quickly stood. "Look, Swan," he said holding his hands up in a show of surrender. "Let's not be too hasty here. If you kill us all you will be the most wanted on the Royal Navy's list. You know that."

"I already am," Emma said as she stalked towards him. "Kill them," she shouted again to her crew who were still standing in shock at seeing their captain so angry. "Every last one of them."

That got them moving. The crew fought harder and faster than before. And in no time, Jefferson was standing alone, surrounded by the bodies of his crew. His face was pale with sweat dripping in streams down his body.

The pirate captain watched all of this with cold eyes before she slowly walked to Jefferson. "So, Captain," she said. "Has it finally sunk into your thick, mad skull that you are going to die?"

"But-but you don't do this!" He stammered. "You don't just kill people! You take prisoners. You maroon sailors! You only kill in battle! And only then if there is no way out!"

"I don't pick up Cora Mills' daughter and grandson and promise them to save them from the bitch but I've done that."

Jefferson's eyes widened. "That was Cora Mills' daughter?"

"The one and only," Emma smirked. "And guess what." She leaned closer to him. "I'm in love with her."

The Mad Captain's eyes grew even wider. "Swan, you are a dead woman."

Emma chuckled. "Maybe. But you are going first."

Jefferson barely had time to take a breath before her sword was sticking out of his chest. He blinked in shock at the sight before he looked back at Emma.

"Emma," he whispered. "Grace…?"

Emma nodded and her eyes softened. "I'll find her, Jefferson. I promise."

The madness seemed to slowly leave the man's eyes as he sank to his knees. Blood bubbled up in his throat as he smiled. "I'm sorry, Emma," he choked out. "Thank you…"

Emma watched as her one time friend finally died, his madness leaving him in his final seconds.

With a swift blink to chase away any tears that threatened to fall, she turned around and saw Sleepy climbing back on board.

He looked slightly shocked at the sight that greeted him but shook it off and nodded at his captain. "Found two slaves, Cap'n. A woman and a man. Dopey's bringin' them over." He gestured behind him. "Took care of the rest of the crew. There're some guns and ammo below and some gold in the cap'n's quarters."

Emma nodded. "Grumpy, Red!" The two ran forward. "Help Sleepy and Dopey bring the loot over. And afterwards, sink the ship."

"Aye," the two pirates said before joining Sleepy on the plank connecting the two ships. As they reached _The Wonderland_ Dopey stepped onto the plank, leading two unfamiliar people across. But as he stepped onto _The Swan Queen_ and the two strangers were revealed, a gasp was heard from Charming.

"Abigail?!"

The woman stopped as well. "David?"

Emma watched in shock as her first mate's lover darted toward the tall blonde and swooped her up into a fierce hug, both of them laughing and crying simultaneously. The captain snuck a glance at Snow, only to see her looking equally confused and furious.

Charming finally lowered the woman but kept his hands on her upper arms. "Why- what?" He stammered around for a bit before the woman laughed and put a hand over his gaping mouth.

"It's okay, David. I understand."

Charming grinned but then quickly frowned. "You're a slave?"

The woman slowly nodded.

Charming gently pulled her sleeve up to her shoulder and grimaced at the old brand on her upper arm. "Gold?"

She nodded again, looking down, embarrassed.

"Hey," he said gently, lifting her chin with two fingers. "No shame here," he told her. "Most of us were in similar situations." He motioned to his captain, who took that moment to approach. "Our own captain has the Mills brand."

The woman raised her eyebrows and gave a soft gasp when she saw Emma. "Captain Swan," the woman whispered in awe. "You do exist."

Emma raised a single eyebrow while Charming just burst out laughing.

"I would hope so," Emma smirked. "Or we are all in serious trouble."

The crew tittered nervously, all of them wondering who this woman was.

"Charming," Emma stated. "Care to introduce us?"

The man's face reddened. "Oh, sorry!" He exclaimed. "This is Abigail, my sister!"

Emma could almost hear the sigh of relief from not only Snow but also most of the crew. They all knew that an unhappy Snow made for an unhappy ship.

Abigail gave a sort of curtsey. "It's nice to meet you, Captain Swan." She gestured behind her to the other slave from _The Wonderland_. "This is Dr. Archie Hopper."

The man, a tall willowy red-head, gave a nervous smile and adjusted his glasses. "Not much of a doctor now," he stuttered. "I think once this brand was placed on my arm my title changed."

Emma shook his hand, liking his honesty and nervous smile. "What short of doctor are you?"

The man blinked at the present tense that was used but allowed his smile to grow. "Of philosophy."

"Philosophy!" Doc exclaimed, rushing forward. "How interesting!"

Archie seemed slightly shocked by the other man but quickly fell into a conversation with him about his practice.

"What's his story?" Emma asked Abigail.

"The king suddenly decided he was a witch. But instead of killing him, just had him captured and sold as a slave on the block."

Emma frowned sympathetically. "Who bought him?"

"Whale."

Emma actually flinched at his name but shook it off. "Well, you guys are free now. Were you the only two?"

Abigail nodded and squeezed her brother's arm. "We'd been sold to Jefferson at a cheap price. He was taking us to Storybrooke. I'm guessing to either sell us again or give us to Cora."

"Not gonna happen," Charming said firmly. "I just got you back after not seeing you for 8 years." He grinned and motioned to Snow. "Let me introduce you to someone."

As Snow approached, Abigail smiled. "She's beautiful, David! Are you two married?"

Charming blushed as Emma laughed and Snow just raised an eyebrow. "He hasn't asked me," Snow stated. "And I've been waiting for a while."

"David!" Abigail reprimanded. "Why not?"

"Um…" he scratched the back of his neck. "Because we're outlaws?"

Snow just shook her head and held out her hand for the pretty blonde to shake. "I'm Snow, Emma's First Mate. It's nice to meet you."

Abigail smiled. "Likewise. It's good to know that David has been taken care of."

"And how!" Emma exclaimed. "Snow's like the ship's mother!"

Snow glared at her. "Don't you have a beautiful brunette and dashingly handsome young boy waiting for you in your cabin?"

Emma's face flared up while Charming burst out laughing. Abigail raised an eyebrow but made a mental note to make her brother fill her in later.

The captain cleared her throat and gave a swift nod. "Get these bodies overboard and get a few of the boys to start swabbing the deck. I don't want Regina or Henry to see any of this."

Snow gave an answering nod while Emma made her way to her cabin. She glanced down at her clothes and grimaced. Blood splatters marred the fabric and a few rips were going to need to be stitched. They would need to go shopping once they hit The Enchanted Island.

As she reached her cabin door, she hesitated. She had shown Regina and Henry a side of her they hadn't seen yet. A ruthless, angry side that she only allowed to come out to play during battles. She had been hoping they would never be subjected to that.

And as she slowly knocked on the door and announced her presence, she took a deep breath. She had been abrupt to the brunette. And so soon after admitting to falling in love with her. And she hadn't even made sure Henry was okay.

And as the door opened to reveal the stoic, cold face of Regina Mills, Emma gulped.

_Shit_, she thought. _I'm in trouble._

To be continued…

Review, please! I love them!


	10. Chapter 10

I was bad. I bought "Beyond: Two Souls" a couple of weeks ago. And I played it. And played it. And finished it. And I didn't write when I should have. Please forgive me. I am at your mercy.

However, here is the next chapter. A little interlude that will get the ball rolling on another big event…reaching The Enchanted Island. Woot!

After the Captain Swan kiss from this past episode I really needed to have some good Swan Queen loving. So, this is for our Swan Queen nation. Enjoy!

I don't own it. Never have. Never will.

Thanks, Laura! You make my stories better and a little more readable!

And thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! And don't forget to follow me on tumblr!

* * *

"Captain Swan," Regina said firmly.

"Hi," Emma muttered, not making a move to enter her cabin.

"Emma!" Henry said from behind his mother. "Are you okay?"

Emma forced a smile and looked around the brunette to meet Henry's eyes. "I should be asking you that, kid," she answered. She glanced at Regina and the brunette narrowed her eyes before stepping aside, allowing Emma to enter the cabin and shut the door behind her.

"Did March hurt either of you?" She looked between the two with worried eyes.

"I've got a bump on my head but I'm okay," Henry answered with a grin as he rubbed his head. Emma softly studied the bump then nodded.

"You'll be fine," she said softly. "Just don't go hitting your head again for a while."

Henry rolled his eyes and moved his head away from her hand. "So, did you rescue anybody from the other ship?" His eyes were wide with excitement while Regina just watched with a stoic face.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "Two slaves who were being taken to Storybrooke to be sold. And one is Charming's sister."

"Really?" Henry's grin grew. "So, they found each other?" He ran to the door. "I want to meet her!"

"Wait, Henry!" Emma yelled before he opened the door. "Don't go out there yet," she stated, gently pulling him away.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes, why, Captain Swan?"

Emma bit her lip as she looked at Regina's face again, feeling her heart drop to her stomach at the anger in those chocolate eyes.

"Henry," Emma started, kneeling down so she could be eye level with the boy. "You know I'm a pirate, right?"

He nodded.

"And you know pirates aren't good guys, right?"

"No," he stated. "You are. You're one of the good pirates."

Emma sighed and closed her eyes. "No, Henry. I'm not," she said softly.

"How can you say that?" He asked loudly. "You saved my mom and me from Cora! You're good."

"Henry," Emma began but stopped. She hadn't wanted to get into this. She had just wanted to walk in, apologize for being stern with Regina, and then go back to being in love with her. She hadn't wanted to explain herself to her long lost son and his mother. She stood up and ran a hand through her hair. "Look at me," she whispered to the boy. "Look at my clothes. Do you see the blood covering my clothes?"

She watched Henry's eyes slowly move over her body, taking in the blood-splattered clothes. He gave a small nod.

"I just had that entire crew killed, Henry."

He just stared at her with wide eyes. And she refused to even look at Regina.

"I had every last one of them killed, mainly because they were wearing Royal Navy uniforms. I am not a good person," she stated firmly. "I may have been once but not now. Not for a long time."

"But-" Henry started, his lower lip trembling. "You did it to save Mom."

"Yes, initially," she agreed. "I knew that if March wasn't stopped he would try again or even let it get back to your grandmother that I had you two. March is…was a snake in the grass. He reported everything to Cora. So, I killed him to stop the news from getting back. But the others….Jefferson…"

"They were bad!" Henry protested.

"They were mad," Emma argued. "At least Jefferson was."

"But they were going to kill you! All of you!"

"And we would have deserved it!" Emma yelled. "I'm not a hero, Henry. I'm a pirate. A criminal. I steal from the king, the Navy. I don't do honest work. I never have!"

"But-"

"No, Henry," Emma said in a softer tone. "You have to understand. Yes, I'm helping you and your mom. I've come to love both of you very much. But I'm going after Cora and Gold for purely selfish reasons. Yes, one of those reasons is to make sure you two aren't hurt but it is also for revenge. I have lived so much of my life being angry and hurt by them both. And you and your mom opened up a way to get me closer to my goal."

"So, you're just using us?" Henry asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"No," Emma said quickly. "I'm protecting you. I want both of you to love me as I love you but that can't happen until they are both dead."

"Emma-" Regina started, finally speaking up. But she was interrupted by a knock on the cabin door.

Charming poked his head in with a smile. "Cap'n," he said. "The deck has been cleaned. We're ready to cast off again."

Emma swiftly nodded. "Good. How's Abigail?"

If possible, Charming's grin grew. "Good. She's doing good."

"Perfect," Emma stated. "Take Henry down below to meet her. I'll tell Ruby to get us going."

"No need," Charming said as he placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'll tell her on my way down." He winked at Regina. "You two have some alone time."

The door closed behind Charming and a sulking and confused Henry, leaving the two women alone in silence.

Emma kept her eyes on the closed door. She didn't want to look into Regina's cold, hard eyes again. She knew she was angry with her. She knew the brunette was hurt. And probably disappointed. The speech she gave Henry was meant for Regina as well. And now, now Emma didn't want to face the consequences of her honesty.

"Emma," Regina finally whispered, breaking the silence.

Emma closed her eyes briefly before making her way over to her desk. She roughly sat down, her shoulders slumping and her face directed toward the desktop. "Yes?"

"Emma," Regina's voice was closer now, probably right in front of the desk. "Please look at me."

"I can't," Emma stated, shaking her head.

"And why not?"

"I don't want to see the anger, hurt, and disappointment in your eyes," was the whispered reply.

"Emma," Regina whispered back, her voice coming around the desk. "Please."

Those green eyes stayed glued to the desk. "I know I'm not who you thought, Regina," Emma said. "And I'm sorry I was so mean to you back there." She took a deep breath. "I was scared. You were almost…" she trailed off and almost jumped when a soft hand took hers. She looked beside her in wonder to see Regina kneeling beside the chair, her brown eyes wet with tears.

"But I wasn't," Regina said softly. "You stopped it."

"What if I hadn't?" Emma whispered harshly. "March was a sick bastard. He was crazy and violent. If I hadn't gotten there in time…"

"But you did. You got there. You saved me."

Emma shook her head and tried to take her hand back from Regina's. The brunette didn't let her. "I'm not someone you need to be with, Regina. You saw what I turned into."

Regina nodded. "Yes, I saw. And it took me by surprise. I was scared, I'll admit."

Emma flinched at that. That was the last thing she wanted for Regina. "I'm sorry-" she started.

"No," Regina cut her off. "Don't be sorry. Not for that."

That made Emma's eyes widen. "But why-?"

"Was I so angry?"

Emma nodded.

"You sent me back here like a child, Emma. That is just what my mother did. I do not want to be treated like that by you. Never by you. I have always known there was a side of you that was violent. I was never unaware of that. Not like Henry." She placed a soft hand on Emma's cheek. "This is who you are. You are a pirate. You kill. If you don't, you may be killed. I know that."

Emma bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm sorry for being so harsh. I just didn't want you or Henry to see what was about to happen."

"And I understand that," Regina answered. "But next time, let me know in a nicer way, okay?"

Emma nodded and let a very small smile cross her face.

"Now," Regina said. "What else?"

"What?"

"Something is bothering you."

Emma sighed and stood up, bringing Regina up with her. "I just feel bad about killing Jefferson."

Regina blinked in shock. "Feel bad? I thought he was high on the list of Royal Navy captains that you hated."

Emma shook her head and pulled Regina down to sit beside her on the bed. "He and I were friends a long time ago."

"Friends?" Regina softly ran her thumb over the back of Emma's hand, not noticing the blood staining it.

"We met after I escaped from the auction block. He and his daughter were running as well."

"Running?"

"From Cora," Emma answered. "Jefferson was part of her staff. He was working his way to being part of the Navy. But then his wife was killed. Turns out, Cora had her killed to make sure Jefferson kept his focus on joining the Navy."

Regina just blinked, trying hard not to feel guilty at what her mother had done. Noticing Regina's face, Emma gave her hand a soft squeeze and continued.

"Jefferson helped me find work and I took care of him and his daughter when they got sick. But then…" Emma trailed off.

"What happened?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I had decided to look into pirating. August wasn't happy with me and left. Jefferson and I split up for a couple of weeks, trying to find some sort of leads on a ship or crew. When we met up again, he was mad. Insane. He was different. Said something about Grace, his daughter, being taken. And Cora was making him a captain of the Navy. And if he didn't do what she wanted, she was going to have his daughter killed."

"What?" Regina asked in shock. "My mother had his daughter taken?"

Emma nodded and swallowed. "Jefferson did what she wanted. He joined the Navy, became captain, and slowly lost his mind. He went crazy with grief. Grace was all he had. All he needed."

"Did you…?"

"Kill him?" Emma finished for Regina. At the brunette's nod, Emma took a deep breath. "Yes, I did. Last time I saw him, in a tavern in Storybrooke, he asked me to. He said 'I'm tired of this, Emma. I need to be free.' And when I answered that the only way he could possibly be free was if he was killed, he made me promise to do that. Said I was the only one he trusted to do so."

Emma pulled her hand from Regina's and rested her elbows on her knees before letting her face fall into her hands. "It was hard but necessary, ya know? He was out of his mind. Even finding Grace wouldn't put him back to how he was before. Now, it's up to me to find her."

"And that is why you are a good person, Emma," Regina whispered, running a hand through blonde hair.

Emma gave a dark chuckle. "I'm not a good person, Regina. Never was and never will be. My own parents didn't want me. I'm a nobody. I'm a pirate that has delusions of grandeur. That's it."

"Well, you know big words," Regina joked.

It got an actual laugh out of the pirate captain. "You can thank my brother for that. August always wanted me to be educated. He even taught me how to write. Said it would take me places."

"Emma," Regina said softly. "I believe you are a good person, a hero even." She held up a hand when Emma sat up about to protest. "No, listen to me. Yes, I was angry with you but I wasn't disgusted. I have known all along what you are. I know you don't wear that sword for show. You have a bounty on your head, for goodness sake. You didn't get that by singing at church every Sunday."

Emma smiled.

"But you saved my son and me. You rescued us from a life worse than death. Even with Henry in that house with me, I was slowly dying inside. I just didn't know it. Until I met you." Regina took Emma's hand again and stared into green eyes. "You saved me by not just taking me on your ship but by being you. You, Emma Swan, captain of _The Swan Queen_ saved me, Regina Mills, daughter of Cora Mills and mother of your long lost son. You saved my soul. I have never felt more alive than I have with you these past few weeks. It is like I have finally found another reason to continue living."

Emma gazed into Regina's chocolate gaze before slowly letting her smile grow. "Did you just propose to me, Ms. Mills?"

Regina's eyes widened before she smacked Emma in the back of her head. "I can't believe you!" she stated. "Ruining that perfect moment with your mouth!"

"I can think of a way to fix the moment with my mouth."

Emma didn't hesitate in capturing Regina's lips with hers. And Regina didn't hesitate to respond. And as Emma slowly leaned Regina back onto the bed, covering her with her own body, Regina welcomed her, glad that her anger had dissipated quite rapidly. And a new feeling had taken its place. One she enjoyed feeling much more than anger.

* * *

"Emma?"

The blonde just groaned and buried her face deeper into Regina's neck.

"Emma, wake up."

Another groan and her arm tightened around the brunette's bare waist.

"Emma, if you don't get the hell up right now, I will have Red dump a bucket of water on you."

Emma's eyes shot open and she rolled over, gawking at her first mate, who was standing beside the bed, a glare fixed on her face.

"Snow? What the hell?" Emma asked, making sure Regina was still covered and asleep. "What time is it?"

"Just before dawn," was the answer.

"What are you doing in here?"

Snow smirked as she took a moment to wiggle her eyebrows at her friend. "Not interrupting anything," she said with a wink. "You've already gotten past the fun part."

Emma sat up and slapped her friend's arm, not bothering to cover herself up. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Mulan came and got me. Looks like a storm is heading our way. A big one, too."

"Shit," Emma muttered. "Like we haven't had enough thrown at us." She slipped out of the bed and quickly pulled on her pants. "Have you checked with Red on how long we have until we reach The Enchanted Island?"

"About a week," Snow said, handing Emma her shirt. "Unless this storm blows us off course."

"It won't," she said. "It's not hurricane season. We should be fine. I'll wake Regina if you'll go get Henry up here. I don't want them below deck. They need to both be up here in case something happens."

Snow nodded and started out. But before she reached the door, she threw a grin over her shoulder. "Have fun waking her up."

Emma rolled her eyes at the closing door before making her way back to the bed. With a grin, she gently sat down and lovingly pressed soft kisses along Regina's jaw line.

"Regina…" she said softly in the other woman's ear.

Regina grinned and moved a little closer to Emma without opening her eyes.

"Regina…" Emma said again before placing another kiss on her cheek.

"Mmm?"

"You need to get up."

"Mmm…why?" Regina asked softly, moving closer to Emma.

"Because a storm is coming our way and your son is going to be in the cabin in a few moments."

Regina's eyes popped open and she sat up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked harshly. "He can't see me like this."

Emma smothered a grin and let Regina slip out of the bed then watching her run over to the wardrobe.

"And stop staring at me like that," Regina said without turning around.

"Like what?" Emma asked as she made her way toward the dressing brunette.

"Like you want to eat me alive."

The grin that crossed Emma's face was far from innocent and was exactly what Regina saw as she turned to look at the blonde. A split second passed before Regina's eyes widened. "Emma!" she protested.

"What?" Emma said, her grin not disappearing. "I didn't say a thing!"

"You don't have to," Regina argued. "It was all over your face! You've got a very dirty mind."

"Nah," Emma said as she snaked her arms around Regina's waist. "I'm just still thinking about our afternoon. And evening. And early morning." She then started placing light kisses on Regina's neck. And she probably would have continued placing kisses in other places of her body if the door hadn't opened right then.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as he ran into the cabin. "You should see the clouds out there! They are black!"

The two women didn't bother to step away from each other but just turned to grin at the young boy.

"Why do you sound so excited about that?" Emma asked as Henry ran over to them.

"It's so different! I have never seen clouds like that before." His small brow furrowed with sudden worry. "Will the ship be okay?"

Emma nodded and let go of the brunette to ruffle the boy's hair. "We'll be fine. This ship is strong and our crew is talented. A silly little storm won't sink us."

Henry studied Emma's face for a moment before giving a firm nod. "You're right," he agreed. "_The Swan Queen_ can weather any storm and fight any foe."

Regina gave a light chuckle. "But only if her captain is helping out." She gave a loving squeeze to Emma's arm. "Go on. We'll be here when it's over."

Emma nodded, ruffled Henry's hair again, and started out.

"Wait!" Henry said right as she reached the door. "Aren't you gonna kiss Mom goodbye?"

Emma's eyes widened but a smile slowly spread across her face. With a laugh she sauntered back to Regina, whose eyes were wide with shock, pulled her close, dipped her and planted a large wet kiss on her lips. After a few seconds she released the kiss with a slight pop, righted the brunette then left the cabin, throwing a wink behind her.

The last thing she heard before the door closed was Henry's loud 'whoop' and Regina's laughter.

To be continued…

Not too much of a cliffhanger, right? So…don't forget to review. Hopefully, I won't be buying anymore video games for a little bit. (Don't tell anyone, but I just bought Batman: Arkham Origins).

Review!


End file.
